interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Interlingua-Germano/t
ta ta ta! papperlapapp tabacheria Zigarren/geschäft,�laden tabachero Tabakhändler tabachiera (Schnupftabak�) Dose tabachiera Schnupftabakdose tabachiera Tabakdose tabaco Tabak tabaco a masticar Kautabak tabaco a/de fumar Rauchtabak tabaco de pauc costo Knaster* tabaco de prisar Schnupftabak tabaco: expender in tabaco cigarrettas vt verrauchen tabaco: prisar/prender tabaco schnupfen (Tabak) tabaco: prisero/prenditor de tabaco Schnupfer tabacon Tabakschnupfer* tabachista Tabakschnupfer* tabano Stechfliege* tabano Viehbremse (Insekt) tabano Zool Bremse tabella Platte* (Tafel) tabella Tabelle tabella Tafel (Tabelle) tabella de multiplication Einmaleins* tabella synoptic Übersichtstabelle tabella votive Votivtabelle tabella: in forma de tabella tabellarisch tabellari tabellarisch tabernaculo Stiftshütte tabernaculo Tabernakel tabletta Tafel (Schokolade) tabletta Med Tablette* tabletta effervescente Brausetablette tabletta somnifere dormir Schlaftablette tabouret (F) Hocker (Möbel) tabouret (F) Schemel* tabula Platte* (Tafel) tabula Sims (Fenster) tabula Tafel tabula Tisch tabula a parte Nebentisch tabula a/de suer/labor Nähtisch tabula allongabile /articulate Ansatztisch tabula allongabile/extensibile Ausziehtisch tabula chronologic Zeittafel tabula de designar Zeichentisch tabula de distribution commando Elektr Schaltbrett tabula de harmonia Schallboden tabula de hospite Wirtstafel tabula de joco Spieltisch tabula de labor Werktisch tabula de logarithmos Logarithmentafel tabula de nocte Nachttisch tabula de scriber Schreibtisch tabula de toilette Toilettentisch tabula del materias Inhaltsverzeichnis tabula del materias Verzeichnis (Inhalts�) tabula genealogic Stammtafel tabula nigre Schreibtafel tabula nigre Schultafel tabula nigre Tafel (Wand�) tabula nigre Wandtafel tabula nigre annuncios schwarzes Brett tabula parlante Tisch/klopfen,�rücken tabula plan Meßtisch tabula plicabile/articulate Klapptisch tabula pro lavar le vascellos Abwaschtisch tabula reservate habitués (F), del frequentatores habitual Stammtisch tabula rolante a the Teewagen tabula rotunde Lit Tafelrunde tabula: cassa/tabula de resonantia Resonanzboden (Geige) tabula: cassa/tabula de resonantia Schallboden tabula: facer tabula rase reinen Tisch machen tabula: facer tabula rase fig mit et. aufräumen tabula: indice/tabula del materias Sachregister tabula: nettar le ~ (Tisch) abräumen* tabula: placa/tabula de aviso Warnungstafel tabula: planca/tabula de designo Reißbrett tabula: poner le tabula den Tisch decken tabula: poner sur le tabula/mensa auftischen tabula: spatio/tabula publicitari Reklamefläche tabular tafelförmig tabulata Tafelrunde tabuletta Aushängeschild* tabuletta Aushängetafel* tabuletta Ladenschild tabuletta Schild (für Bekanntmachungen) tabuletta de chocolate Schokoladentafel tabuletta luminose Leuchttafel tabuletta pro fumatores Rauchtisch tabuliero (de chacos¡Error! Marcador no definido., resp. de servicio) (Schach�, Servier�) Brett* tabuliero Kuchenblech tabuliero Spielbrett tabuliero Würfelbrett tabuliero (de servicio) Tablett tabuliero de chacos¡Error! Marcador no definido. Schachbrett* tabuliero de damas Damebrett* tabuliero de instrumentos (Auto) Armaturenbrett tabuliero de servicio/the Teebrett tacer den Mund halten tacer keinen Laut von sich geben tacer schweigen tacer verbergen (verschweigen) tacer verschweigen tacer vi stillschweigen tacer: facer tacer zum Schweigen bringen tacer; (saper) ~ dichthalten tachycardia Med Herzklopfen tachygraphia Kurzschrift tachymetro Tachometer tachymetro m Geschwindigkeitsmesser tacite schweigend tacite stillschweigend tacite fig stumm taciturne schweigsam taciturne verschwiegen (schweigsam) taciturne wortkarg* taciturne fig einsilbig taciturnitate Schweigsamkeit taciturnitate Verschwiegenheit taciturnitate Wortkargheit* tactic taktisch tactica Taktik tactica: un bon tactica fig ein guter Schachzug* tactico Taktiker tacto Anstandsgefühl tacto Fingerspitzengefühl tacto Gefühl (�ssinn) tacto Gefühlssinn tacto Taktgefühl tacto Zartgefühl (Takt) tacto fig Takt tacto: (senso del) tacto Tastsinn tacto: plen de tacto taktvoll tacto: sin tacto taktlos taffeta englisches Pflaster taffeta Taft taffeta de Anglaterra englisches Heftpflaster tailleur: (costume) tailleur (F) Schneiderkostüm* tal derartig tal dergleichen tal solch tal cosa(s) so etwas* tal qual/como genau* wie tal: de tal maniera/modo solcherweise tal: qual patre, tal filio wie der Vater, so der Sohn tal: senior un Tal Herr Soundso tal: seniora Tal e Tal Frau Soundso tal: un tal cosa so etwas tal: un tal cosa! na so was! tal: un tal homine so ein Mann tal; de ~ genere dergleichen tal; de ~ maniera derart tal; de ~ maniera dergestalt talar Amtstracht talco Min Talk talento Begabung talento Geistesgabe talento Talent talento Veranlagung talento: dono/talento oratori Rednergabe talento: facultate/talento oratori Redegabe talento: sin ingenio/talento unbegabt talento: sin de talento talentlos talento: talento/genio/facultate inventive Erfindungsgabe talentose befähigt (begabt) talentose begabt talentose talentvoll talentose veranlagt (befähigt) taler (D) Taler tales solcherlei talia Figur (Körperwuchs) talia Gestalt (Wuchs) talia Körperwuchs talia Leibesgröße talia Schneide talia Statur talia Taille talia Wuchs (Gestalt) talia Zuschnitt talia tenue Wespentaille talia�bursas Beutelschneider* talia�cigarros Zigarrenabschneider talia�ligno Holzfäller talia�penna(s) Federmesser talia: a duo talias zweischneidig talia: a un sol talia einschneidig talia: del altor/talia de un homine mannshoch talia: qual es su talia? wie groß ist er? talia: talia/filo de cultello Messerschneide talialigno Holz/hacker,�hauer taliar (Baum: ausputzen, ausschneiden) abholzen taliar ausschlachten* (Fleischerei) taliar ausschneiden* taliar behauen taliar beschneiden* taliar einhauen* (Stein) taliar einschneiden taliar hauen (Stein) taliar schlagen (Holz) taliar schleifen* (Stein) taliar schneiden taliar schnitzen taliar stechen (Karten) taliar verschneiden* taliar zuschneiden taliar zustutzen (Baum) taliar (a colpos de hacha¡Error! Marcador no definido.) zuhauen taliar (finmente) schnitzeln taliar a pecias zerschneiden taliar in bisello abschrägen* taliar in puncta zuspitzen taliar oblique(mente) schrägen taliar obliquemente abschrägen* taliar quadrate(mente) kantig behauen taliar se sich schneiden in (den Finger: al digito) taliar: taliar/secar a fortia de colpos durchhauen taliar: taliar/secar via wegschneiden taliastilo(s) Federmesser taliate: non taliate ungeschliffen* (Stein) taliator de petra Steinhauer* taliator de petra Steinmetz* taliator: (sartor) taliator Zuschneider taliatura Ausschnitt (Holz, Papier) taliatura (Pl) de ligno Holzspan* talio Beschneidung talio Schliff (Stein) talio Schneiden n talio Schnitt talio de ligno/arbores Holzschlag talio del capillos Haarschneiden* talio: libro con le talio aurate Buch mit Goldschnitt talion Jur Wiedervergeltung talisman Talisman talmente derart talmente solchermaßen talmente sosehr talmud (Hebr.) Talmud talmudic talmudisch talon (Schuhe) Absatz* talon Abschnitt (im Scheckbuch) talon Ferse talon Zinserneuerungsschein talon m Hacken talon de botta Stiefelabsatz talon de cauchu¡Error! Marcador no definido./gumma Gummiabsatz talon de controlo Kontrollabschnitt talon: claccar le talones die Hacken zusammenschlagen talon: monstrar le talones Fersengeld geben talpa Maulwurf talpero Maulwurfsfänger tamben auch* tambur (a. Techn) Trommel tambur Tambour tambur Mil Spielmann tambur battente mit Sang und Klang tambur de brodar Stickrahmen tambur: (a) tambur battente mit Sang und Klang tambur: (a) tambur battente unter Trommelschlag tambur: (a) tambur battente Mil mit klingendem Spiel tambur: batter le tambur auf der Trommel wirbeln tambur: batter le tambur die Trommel schlagen tambur: batter le tambur trommeln tambur: tambur(ero) Trommelschläger tambur: tambur(ero) Trommler tamburero: tambur(ero) Trommelschläger tamburero: tambur(ero) Trommler tamburinar trommeln (von Kindern) tamburino Tamburin tamen dennoch* tamen dessenungeachtet tamen doch (dennoch) tamen doch immer tamen gleichwohl tamen halt tamen jedoch* tampon (F) Tampon tampon (F) Wattebausch tamponamento Verstopfung tamponamento Su tamponieren tamponar tamponieren tamponar verstopfen (Wunde) tandem Tandem tandem Zweisitzer (Velo) tangente Berührungslinie tangente Tangente tanger antasten tanger berühren tanger tangieren tanger se aneinandergrenzen tanger se aneinanderstoßen tanger: toccar/tanger se zusammenstoßen (sich berühren) tangibile fühlbar (berührbar) tangibile greifbar (fühlbar) tango Tango tank (E) Reservoir tank Tank (Mil u. Zisterne) tank de benzina Benzintank (im Auto) tannage n Gerben tannar gar machen (Gerberei) tannar gerben* tannar vt lohen tannar le pelle fig das Fell gerben tannar le pelle ad alicuno j�m das Fell gerben* tannator Gerber* tannator Lohgerber tannator de fin pelles Weißgerber* tanneria Gerberei* tanneria Lohgerberei tanneria de fin pelles Weißgerberei* tannic tanninhaltig tannino Gerberstoff tannino Gerbersäure tannino Lohe (Gerbstoff) tannino Tannin tanno Gerberlohe tanno Gerberstoff tanno Lohe (Gerberei) tante Adj soviel tante libros so manches Buch tante tempore so lange tante: cento e tante francos hundert und soundso viel Franken tantesime: le tantesime de julio den sovielten Juli tantesime: le tantesime parte der sovielte Teil tanto dermaßen tanto desto tanto so sehr tanto so sehr, so viel tanto sosehr tanto soviel tanto .. como sowohl .. als tanto .. quanto/como sowohl .. als auch tanto como/quanto ebenso/sehr,�viel wie tanto como/quanto possibile soviel wie möglich tanto melio je eher je lieber tanto melio! desto besser! tanto minus geschweige denn tanto minus um so weniger tanto pauco/poco sowenig tanto pauco/poco como ebensowenig* wie tanto pejo um so schlimmer tanto pejo! desto schlimmer! tanto plus que zumal da tanto que solange tanto: in tanto quesoweit tanto: in tanto que (Konj.) insofern tanto: in tanto que sofern tanto: tanto melio um so besser tanto: tres vices tanto dreimal soviel tapete Teppich tapete de lecto Bettvorleger tapete de papiro Tapete f tapete de scalas Treppenläufer tapete (F) de corridor scala Läufer* (Flur�, Treppen�) tapete: mitter sur/super le tapete fig auftischen tapete: poner super le tapete aufs Tapet n bringen tapioca Sago (Tapioka) tapioca Tapioka tapis (F) Teppich tapissar (Tapete) behängen tapissar austapezieren tapissar tapezieren tapissar überziehen (Möbel) tapisseria Tapete (Stoff�) tapisseria Wandteppich tapissero Tapezierer tappar korken tappar pfropfen tappar stöpseln tappar verkorken tappar verschließen (verstopfen) tappar verschmieren* (Loch) tappar verstopfen (zustopfen) tappar zudecken (Öffnung) tappar zugießen (schließen) tappar zumachen (Flaschen) tappar zupfropfen tappar zustopfen tappar zustöpseln tappar (con le mano) zuhalten (Ohren) tappar con mastico zukitten tappar le bucca ad alicuno j�m den Mund stopfen tappo Pfropfen tappo Spund tappo Stöpsel* tappo Zapfen* m (Faß�) tappo (de corco) Kork (Pfropfen) tappo de palea Wisch (Stroh�) tappo: fascetto/tappo de palea Strohwisch tara Tara tara Verpackungsgewicht tara Hdl Leergewicht tara hereditari erbliche Belastung tara: haber un tara hereditari erblich belastet tarantella Tarantella tarantula Tarantel tarar tarieren tardar sich verzögern tardar säumen (zögern) tardar multo a revenir lange (aus)bleiben/machen tardar: non tardar a retrovenir/revenir nicht lange wegbleiben tardar: sin tardar Adv ungesäumt (sofort) tarde Adj/Adv spät tarde: al plus tarde spätestens tarde: le plus tarde längstens tarde: plus tarde Adv später tardive langsam (säumig) tardive saumselig tardive spätblühend tardive säumig tardive verspätet tardive Adj spät tarifa Tarif tarifa del honorarios derectos Gebührenordnung tarifa del viagiatores¡Error! Marcador no definido./passageros¡Error! Marcador no definido. Personentarif tarifa doanal Zolltarif tarifa maxime Höchsttarif tarifa mobile gradu/al,�ate Staffeltarif tarifa per zonas Zonentarif tarifa postal Portotarif tarifa postal Posttarif tarifa: precio/tarifa del cursa/viage Fahrtaxe tarifa: secundo tarifa tarifmäßig tarifa: tarifa/taxa de transporto Frachtsatz tarifari tarifmäßig tarso Fußwurzel tarso Wurzel (Fuß�) tartaro Weinstein tartaro Zahnstein tasca Beutel tasca Sack (Tasche) tasca Tasche (Hand� usw) tasca Tasche (in der Kleidung) tasca ad utensilios Werkzeugtasche tasca de aere Flugz Luftloch tasca de gilet (F) Westentasche* tasca de habito Rocktasche tasca de pantalon(es) Hosentasche tasca de sella Satteltasche* tasca de/al latere Seitentasche tasca genal Backentasche* tasca interior Brusttasche tasca pastoral Hirtentasche tasca: tasca/sacco a pan Brottasche tascas; facer ~ sich beuteln (Kleid) taschetta Brief (Päckchen) taschetta Lasche (Hemd, Hose) tassa Tasse tassa a caffe Kaffeetasse tastante Pers Taster* tastar abtasten* tastar befühlen tastar betasten* tastar fühlen tastar tappen (tasten) tastar tasten tastar le terreno fig bei j�m anklopfen* tastar: tastar/sondar le terreno fig die Fühler* ausstrecken tasto de retorno Rücktaste (Schreibm.) tasto: barra/tasto de spatiamento/spatiatura Zwischenraumtaste tatu Gürteltier* tatu Tätowierung tatuage Tätowierung tatuar tätowieren tauro Bulle* (Stier) tauro Stier Tauro Astr Stier tauro reproductor racia Zuchtbulle taverna Ausschank* (Schenke) taverna Kneipe taverna Krug* (Wirtshaus) taverna Schanklokal* taverna Schankwirtschaft* taverna Schenke* taverna Schenkstube* taverna Schenkwirtschaft* taverna Weinkneipe* taverna Weinlokal* taverna Wirtshaus* taverna fam Budike* taverna rural Bauernschenke taverna: restaurante/taverna del domo municipal Ratskeller taverna: stabilimento/taverna de nocte Nachtlokal tavernero Budiker tavernero Kellerwirt tavernero Kneipwirt tavernero Schankwirt* tavernero Schenk tavernero Schenkwirt* tavernero: taverner/o,�a Wirt,�in (Schenken�) taxa (Steuer) Abgabe taxa Gebühr (Abgabe) taxa Satz* (Zins�) taxa Steuer f taxa Taxe taxa de delivrantia a domicilio (Post) Bestellgebühr taxa de importation Einfuhrzoll taxa de impostos Steuersatz taxa de inscription (al singule cursos) Kolleggelder taxa de interesse Zinsfuß taxa de livration Zustell(ungs)gebühr taxa de registration /inscription Anmeldegebühr taxa de registration/inscription/recommendation Einschreibe/gebühr,�geld taxa de sojorno [ou = u] Kurtaxe taxa de stationamento Standgeld (Auto) taxa radiophonic Rundfunkgebühr taxa super le bibituras Spundgeld taxa supplementari Frachtzuschlag taxa telephonic Sprechgebühr taxa: contribution/taxa social Sozialabgabe taxa: derecto/taxa de timbro Stempel/steuer,�taxe taxa: derecto/taxa de timbro Stempelgebühr taxa: imposto/taxa de accrescimento Zuwachssteuer taxa: imposto/taxa de macellation Schlachtsteuer taxa: imposto/taxa de succession Erbschaftssteuer taxa: quota/taxa de entrata Einstand(sgeld) taxa: rata/taxa de disconto Diskontsatz taxa: tarifa/taxa de transporto Frachtsatz taxa: taxa/quota de presto Leihgebühr taxabile besteuerbar taxabile steuerpflichtig taxar ansetzen (taxieren) taxar besteuern taxar einschätzen (Steuern) taxar taxieren taxar veranlagen taxas de examine Pl Prüfungsgebühren taxas; exempte de ~ abgabenfrei taxate: non taxate unversteuert taxation Besteuerung taxation Einschätzung taxation Schätzung taxation Taxierung taxation Veranlagung taxation (del impostos) Steuerveranlagung taxator Abschätzer taxator Schätzer taxator Taxator taxi (Auto�) Droschke taxi Autodroschke taxi Taxi taxidermia Ausstopfung taxidermista Ausstopfer taximetro Fahrpreisanzeiger (beim Taxi) taximetro Taxameter (Anzeiger) taxista Taxichauffeur taxo Taxus(baum) taxo Bot Eibe taxon Dachs taxoniera Dachsbau te dich (Akk.) technic technisch technica Technik technico Techniker technicodentista: (technico�)dentista Zahntechniker technologia Technologie technologic technologisch tectar bedachen tectar das Dach decken tectar überdachen tectator Dachdecker tectator Ziegeldecker tecto Dach tecto Zimmerdecke tecto (de camera) (Zimmer�) Decke tecto a pavilion Zeltdach tecto de ardesia Schieferdach tecto de cannas Rohrdach tecto de palea Strohdach tecto de scindulas Schindeldach tecto de vitro Glasdach tecto de/in carton bituminate Pappdach tecto glissante/pulsabile Schiebedach* tecto in tegulas Ziegeldach tecto intermediari/inserite Arch Zwischenboden tecto platte Flachdach tecto protective Schutzdach* tecto protective Wetterdach tecto protectori Schirmdach tecto: de tecto/plafon Decken� (in Zssgn.) tecto: sin domicilio/tecto obdachlos tectonic tektonisch tectonica Tektonik tectura Bedachung tectura Dachwerk* tedio Beschwerlichkeit tedio Langeweile per tedio Überdruß tedio del vita Lebensüberdruß tedio del vita Weltschmerz tediose beschwerlich (langweilig) tediose langweilig tege�camion Regendach* (Wagen) tege�vectura Regendach* (Wagen) teger (de: mit) bedecken tegula Dachziegel tegula Ziegel (Dach�) tegula de culmine Firstziegel tegula de ligno Dachschindel* tegula flaminge Dachpfanne* teguleria Ziegelei tegulero (Dachziegel�) Ziegelbrenner tegulero Dachdecker teguliero Regendach* tegumento Anat Hülle tela Gespinst* tela Leinwand tela Tuch tela n Leinen tela (de lino) Leintuch tela a/de vela Segeltuch tela catranate Teertuch tela cerate Wachsleinwand tela cerate Wachstuch tela de aranea Gespinst* (von Spinnen) tela de aranea Spinngewebe tela de coton (gedruckt: stampate; indiana) Kattun tela de imballage Packleinwand tela de imballage Verpackungsleinwand tela de projection Bildfläche* (Kino) tela de sacco Sackleinwand* tela de salvamento Sprungtuch* tela de tenta Zeltbahn tela dur/ingummate Steifleinen tela filtrante Filtriertuch tela grosse Plane tela impermeabile Med Unterlage tela oleate de oleo Ölzeug tela protective (Auto) Schutzüberzug* tela: tela/panno de lino Leinen/ware,�zeug (Tuch) tela: tela/rete metallic Maschendraht tela: tela/toalia de tabula Tischtuch telario Webstuhl telario Werkstuhl (Weberei) tele: tela/linage grossier Sackleinwand* telearmas Pl Fernwaffen telecommandate fern/gelenkt,�gesteuert telecommando Fernsteuerung* telediffusion Drahtfunk* telegramma Telegramm telegramma urgentissime Blitztelegramm telegraphar drahten* telegraphar telegrafieren telegraphia sin filo Funk(en)telegraphie telegraphic telegrafisch telegraphista Telegrafenbeamt/er,�e telegraphista Telegrafist(in) telegraphista (de bordo) Bordfunker telegrapho Telegraf telegrapho: per telegrapho/cablo/cablogramma per Draht* teleguidate fern/gelenkt,�gesteuert teleguidate: missile teleguidate a longe distantia Fernlenkrakete teleimpressor Fernschreiber telejornal Tagesschau (allg.) telemetro m Entfernungsmesser* teleo� Zweck in Zssgn. teleobjectivo Teleobjektiv telepathia Telepathie telepherico Aufzug (Seilbahn) telepherico Drahtseilbahn (Schwebebahn) telepherico Seilschwebebahn* telephonar anrufen telephonar durchsprechen telephonar telefonieren telephonar Tel durchsagen telephonar a j�n anläuten telephonata Anruf telephonata interurban Fernanruf telephonata urgentissime Tel Blitzgespräch telephonista Telefonist(in) telephono Fernsprecher telephono Telefon telephono Tel Apparat telephono automat/e,�ic Fernsprechautomat telephono automatic Selbstanschlußapparat telephono de taxis Autoruf telephono interne/private Haustelefon telephono: per telephono Adv fernmündlich telephotographia Bildfunk telephotographia Fernaufnahme telephotographia Fernphotographie telescopio Teleskop telescopio Astr Fernrohr telescopio catoptic Spiegelfernrohr telescriptor Fernschreiber telesede Sessel/bahn,�lift teleski Aufzug (Schilift) teleski Schilift telespectar fernsehen telespectator telespectatrice Fernseh/teilnehmer,�zuschauer teletypo Fernschreiber television Bildfunk (Fernsehen) television Fernsehen television: vider television fernsehen televisor Fernsehapparat telex Fernschreiben* temerari keck temerari kühn (toll�) temerari tollkühn temerari verwegen temerari wag(e)halsig temerari Adj vermessen temerario Wag(e)hals temere unbesonnen (kühn) temere wagemutig temeritate Frevelmut temeritate Keckheit temeritate Kühnheit temeritate Tollkühnheit temeritate Vermessenheit temeritate Verwegenheit temeritate Wag(e)halsigkeit tempera (I) Leimfarbe tempera (I) Tempera tempera Härte (Stahl) temperamento Gemütsart* temperamento Natur (Gemütsanlage) temperamento Temperament temperamento: perder su temperamento fig überkochen temperamento: plen de temperamento temperamentvoll temperamento: sin temperamento temperamentlos temperantia Mäßigkeit temperantia Unmäßigkeit* temperar (Metall) abhärten temperar (Stahl) abbrennen temperar (Stahl) anlassen* temperar härten temperar mäßigen (mildern) temperar stählen (härten) temperar temperieren temperate gelind(e)* (Klima) temperate gemäßigt (Klima) temperate: le zona temperate die gemäßigte Zone temperate: zona temperate gemäßigte Zone temperatura Temperatur temperatura Wärmegrad temperatura de ebullition Siedehitze temperatura subfebril al normal Untertemperatur temperie Wetter n temperie Witterung* temperie (Sg) probabile Wetteraussichten (Pl) temperie grosse Unwetter* temperie nivose nive Schneewetter temperie pluviose Schlackwetter* temperie: como es le temperie?; qual/que temperie face il? wie ist das Wetter?; temperie: il face belle temperie/tempore es ist schönes Wetter temperie: temperie/tempore de canes Hundewetter temperie: tempore/temperie de gelo Frostwetter temperie: tempore/temperie horribile de can fam Sauwetter temperie: tempore/temperie pluviose pluvia Regenwetter tempesta Donnerwetter* tempesta Gewitter* tempesta Sturm tempesta Ungewitter* tempesta Unwetter* tempesta de grandine Hagelwetter tempesta de nive Schneesturm tempesta super mar Seesturm tempesta: il tempesta gewittern es gewittert tempestamento fig Anpfiff* tempestar poltern (wettern) tempestar wettern tempestar contra alicuno fig j�n anpfeifen* tempestar mugir circa um/toben,�tosen tempestar: il tempesta es stürmt tempestose stürmisch templario Tempel/herr,�ritter templario Templer templo Gotteshaus* templo Kirche* (Tempel) templo Tempel tempo (I) Takt (Rhythmus) tempo (I) Tempo tempo: in tempo taktmäßig tempo: mesura/tempo a tres�octo Mus Dreiachteltakt tempo: mesura/tempo a tres�quatro Dreivierteltakt tempo: tempo(re) binari Zweitakt tempora Schläfe temporal temporal temporal weltlich (irdisch) temporal zeitlich temporalitate Zeitlichkeit temporari temporär temporari zeitweilig temporari Adj vorübergehend (zeitweilig) temporarimente zeitweise tempore Wetter n tempore Zeit tempore de attender Wartezeit tempore de calor/ardor Laufzeit (Brunstzeit) tempore de exposition/posa Belichtungsdauer tempore de freca/frega Laich(en)zeit tempore de labor Arbeitszeit tempore de Natal Weihnachtszeit tempore de poner (ovos) Legezeit tempore de promissos/fidantia Brautstand* tempore de record (Sport) Bestzeit tempore del chassa¡Error! Marcador no definido. prohibite/interdicte Schonzeit tempore del Passion Passionszeit tempore del percurso (Sport) Laufzeit tempore del recolta/messe Erntezeit tempore del studios Studienzeit tempore futur Folgezeit tempore inopportun Unzeit* tempore passate die Vorwelt* tempore pro reflecter/deliberar Bedenkzeit tempore sideral Sternzeit tempore: (il) es (jam) (grande) tempore es ist hohe Zeit tempore: a duo tempores (Motor) zweitaktig tempore: a tempore Zeit (rechtzeitig) tempore: a tempore Adv rechtzeitig tempore: a tempore Adv zeitig tempore: al mesme tempore Adv gleichzeitig* tempore: al le tempore del messe/recolta um die Zeit der Ernte tempore: al/in mesme tempore zugleich (mit mir: que io) tempore: alcun tempore Weile tempore: ante pauc tempore vor kurzem tempore: con le tempore im Laufe der Zeit tempore: de longe tempore von langer Hand tempore: de omne tempore von jeher tempore: de tempore in tempore (zeitl.) hin und wieder tempore: de tempore in tempore dann und wann tempore: de tempore in tempore mitunter* tempore: de tempore in tempore von Zeit zu Zeit tempore: de tempore in tempore zuweilen tempore: durante/pro alicun tempore eine Zeitlang tempore: facer perder su tempore ad alicuno j�m die Zeit stehlen tempore: foris de tempore/proposito zur Unzeit* tempore: hora/tempore de estate Sommerzeit (Uhrzeit) tempore: horas (Pl) tempore libere Freizeit* tempore: horas/tempore in classe Schulzeit* tempore: il face belle temperie/tempore es ist schönes Wetter tempore: il ha multe tempore längst tempore: il ha multe tempore que es ist lange her, daß tempore: il non ha tempore a perder es ist höchste Zeit tempore: in mesme tempore hierbei (zeitl.) tempore: in omne tempore jederzeit tempore: in qualcunque tempore hora jederzeit tempore: in su tempore seinerzeit tempore: in tempore de pace in Friedenszeiten tempore: longe tempore retro längst tempore: longe/multe tempore Adv lange tempore: me(n)sura/tempore de duo octavos Mus Zweiachteltakt tempore: mesura a quatro tempores Vierteltakt tempore: motor a quatro tempores Viertaktmotor tempore: pauc tempore kurz(e) Zeit tempore: pauc tempore nicht lange tempore: pauc tempore retro kürzlich tempore: pauc tempore retro vor kurzem tempore: pauc tempore retro/passato unlängst tempore: perder su tempore trödeln (Zeit vertun) tempore: perder su tempore in otio vt die Zeit vertrödeln* tempore: plus (longe) tempore länger (zeitl.) tempore: prende vostre tempore! nur keine Übereilung! tempore: pro alicun/qualque tempore auf einige Zeit tempore: quante tempore? wie lange? tempore: que require multe tempore zeitraubend tempore: tante tempore so lange tempore: temperie/tempore de canes Hundewetter tempore: tempo(re) binari Zweitakt tempore: tempore/duration de servicio militar Militärzeit tempore: tempore/hora de reposo Liegezeit tempore: tempore/temperie de gelo Frostwetter tempore: tempore/temperie horribile de can fam Sauwetter tempore: tempore/temperie pluviose pluvia Regenwetter tempore: tempores/era moderne Neuzeit tempore; a ~ beizeiten tempore; ad ille/celle ~ damals tempore; al mesme ~ dabei (zugleich) tempore; de ~ in tempore ab und zu tempore; de ~ in tempore dann* und wann tempore; in ille/celle ~ dazumal* tempore; in omne ~ alleweil(e), allezeit tempore; intra un spatio previsibile de ~; intra un tempore determinate; intra un tempore non troppo lontan in absehbarer Zeit tempores (Pl) primitive Urzeit* tempores (Pl) remote Vorzeit* tempores: desde/depost tempores immemorabile seit Menschengedenken tempores; in ~ passate ehemals tempores; in ~ passate vor alters tempores; in ~ remote Anno dazumal temporisar die Zeit abwarten temporisar zaudern* (abwarten) tenace hartnäckig tenace nachhaltig tenace unentwegt tenace zäh(e) tenacitate Hartnäckigkeit tenacitate Zähigkeit tenalia Feuerzange* tenalia große Zange tenalia Kneiferzange tenalia a vite Schraubstock (spannen in: fixar in) tenalia perforatori Lochzange tenalia: pincia/tenalia platte Flachzange tendentia Neigung (Streben) tendentia Streben n tendentia Tendenz tendentia fig Färbung tendentia fig Hang tendentia fig Richtung tendentia Hdl Stimmung* tendentia opposite fig Gegenströmung tendentia subversive Umsturzbestrebung tendentia unitari Einheitsbestrebung tendentiose tendenziös tendentiose zweckbestimmt (tendenziös) tender (E) Tender tender (E) Eisenb Kohlenwagen tender anspannen (dehnen) tender anstrengen (Geist) tender anziehen (spannen) tender aufhalten (Hand) tender aufstellen* (Netz) tender aufziehen (Uhr, Saite) tender ausstellen* (Netz) tender reichen (Hand) tender spannen tender stellen (Fallen) tender straffen tender tendieren tender (in/super) einspannen tender a hinzielen auf tender ad alique auf et. ausgehen* tender avante vorspannen tender le aures aufhorchen tender le genus durchdrücken (Knie, Gymn.) tender troppo überspannen (zu stark spannen) tender verso entgegenstrecken tender visar ad alique nach et. trachten tender: aspirar/tender a streben nach tender: tender/aspirar a zustreben (geistig) tendine Band (Sehne) tendine Flechse tendine Sehne tendinose sehnig tendite prall tendite straff (fortemente) tendite stramm (straff) tenditor Spanner* tenditor: (ex)tenditor Spanner* (Schuh�) tendon Flechse tendon Sehne tene le linea! am Apparat bleiben! tenebras (Pl) Finsternis tenebras (Pl) n Dunkel* tenebrion Mehlkäfer tenebrose dunkel* (finster) tenebrose düster tenebrose finster tenente hereditari Erbpächter* tenentia Pacht/gut,�hof tenentia hereditari Erbpacht* tener (Leim) anhaften tener (Sitzung) abhalten tener behalten tener durchhalten (Note) tener einhalten* (Versprechen) tener führen* (Waren) tener wahren (Zunge) tener vi halten (festsitzen) tener vt halten tener (multo) a (großen) Wert legen auf tener ad alique auf et. halten tener ad alique vi an et. festhalten tener aperte aufbehalten (Augen usw) tener aperte aufhalten (offenh.) tener avante vorhalten tener con un altere mithalten tener conto de beachten (berücksichtigen) tener conto de fig anrechnen tener de arten nach tener dur/firme standhalten tener firme nicht locker lassen tener firme sich nicht erweichen* lassen tener firme vt festhalten tener in alto hochhalten, fig = hochachten tener in le mano bei der Hand haben tener infra niederhalten* tener insimul/juncte vt zusammenhalten tener le libros Buch führen/halten tener preste/parate in Bereitschaft halten tener pro halten für tener pro ben für richtig halten tener se ben die Ohren steif halten tener: (man)tener in bon stato unterhalten (instand halten) tener: (man)tener se firme feststehen tener: si tu tene al vita wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist tener: tene te lo pro dicite laß dir das gesagt sein tenere liebevoll tenere mürbe tenere weich (zart) tenere weichherzig tenere zart tenere zart besaitet tenere zärtlich tenere como le butyro butterweich teneressa Innigkeit teneressa Weichheit teneressa Zartheit teneressa Zärtlichkeit teneressa (de corde) Weichherzigkeit tenesmo Med Stuhlzwang tenia Bandwurm tenibile haltbar tenifugo Bandwurmmittel tenita de trainamento exercitio Trainingsanzug tenitor de libros Buch/führer,�halter tennis (E) Tennis tennis (E) de tabula Tischtennis tennista Tennisspieler,�in tenon Zapfen* (Zimmerei) tenor Tenor tenor Wortlaut tenor dramatic Heldentenor tenor: de alte valor/tenor hochwertig tense eng (Kleidung) tense prall tense straff (fortemente) tense Adj gespannt tension Anspannung tension Gespanntheit tension Spannung tension de grillia (Radio) Gitterspannung tension in le bornas Elektr Klemmenspannung tension: a/de alte tension hochgespannt tension: alte tension Hochspannung tension: basse tension Niederspannung tension: forte tension Straffheit tensor Anat Spanner* tenta Zelt tenta (solar) Sonnensegel tenta parasolar (Opt.) Sonnenblende* tenta pro duo personas Zweierzelt tenta: plantar/eriger le tentas die Zelte aufschlagen tentaculo Fangarm tentaculo Fühl/horn*,�faden tentaculo Zool Taster* tentar (bibl.) anfechten* tentar auf j�n einreden tentar auszacken tentar verlocken (versuchen) tentar versuchen (verlocken) tentar obtener alique sich um et. bemühen tentar tote le medios/possibile nichts unversucht lassen tentate: esser tentate in Versuchung geraten tentation Anfechtung tentation Verführung tentation Verlockung tentation Versuchung tentation: inducer in tentation in Versuchung führen tentativa Versuch (Unternehmen) tentativa de approximation /avicinamento Annäherungsversuch* tentativa de assassinato Mordversuch tentativa de fuga evasion Fluchtversuch tentativa de marchar¡Error! Marcador no definido./camminar Gehversuch tentativa de reanimation Belebungsversuch tentativa de suicidio Selbstmordversuch tentativa pro reanimar Wiederbelebungsversuch tentative verführerisch (versuchend) tentative verlockend tentator: tentat/or,�rice Versucher,�in tenue dünn tenue fein (sehr dünn) tenue schmal (Taille) tenue schwach (dünn) tenue zart (dünn) tenue: fin/tenue como un capillo haarfein tenuissime hauchdünn tepidar se lau werden tepide lau tepide lauwarm tepide: devenir tepide vi verschlagen (lau werden) tepiditate Lauheit, Lauigkeit tepor Lauheit, Lauigkeit terebinthina Terpentin terebintho Terpentinbaum terebrar anzapfen* (Baum, Harz) teredine Bohrwurm tergiversar Ausflüchte machen tergiversar Winkelzüge machen tergiversar fig lavieren tergiversationes Pl Winkelzüge terminante Adv abschließend terminar (Studien) absolvieren terminar aufhören terminar beend(ig)en terminar beschließen (beenden) terminar enden terminar endigen terminar fertigmachen terminar schließen (beenden) terminar vollenden terminar vt (beenden) abschließen terminar le lectura (de) zu Ende lesen usw terminar se ausklingen (Rede) terminar se hinauslaufen (enden) terminar se vi abschließen terminar se in puncta sich zuspitzen terminar se in puncta spitz zulaufen terminar se in/per auslauten auf terminar su studios ausstudieren terminar: haber finite/terminate alique mit et. fertig sein terminate; esser ~ aussein (zu Ende sein) terminate; haber ~ vi ausgespielt haben termination Beendigung termination Erledigung termination Gram Endung termination Beendigung termination Erledigung termination Gram Endung termino (a. örtl.) (zeitl.) Ende termino Ausdruck (Wort) termino Endpunkt termino Frist (bestimmter Zeitraum) termino Gemarkung termino Schluß (machen: poner un .. a); termino Stichtag (äußerster Termin) termino Termin termino Wort (Ausdruck) termino Ziel (Endpunkt) termino Math, Phil Glied termino de congedo/disdicimento Kündigungsfrist termino de inscription Anmeldefrist termino de livration Ablieferungstermin termino de marina Seeausdruck termino de pagamento (Wechsel) Ablauf termino de pagamento Verfall* (von Wechseln) termino de pagamento Verfalltermin* termino de pagamento Zahlungsfrist termino del paga Lohntermin termino del vita Lebensende termino expressive Kraftausdruck termino medie (Logik, Math) Mittelglied termino technic Fachausdruck termino technic Kunstausdruck termino: a curte termino kurzfristig termino: a curte/breve termino auf kurze Sicht termino: a longe (resp. breve) ~ lang (resp. kurz) befristet termino: a termino/credito Hdl auf Zeit termino: a tres menses (del termino) Hdl auf drei Monate Ziel termino: a/de longe termino langfristig termino: data/termino de pagamento Fälligkeits/tag,�termin termino: dilation/termino de inscription Meldefrist termino: esser in bon mal terminos con alicuno mit j�m auf gutem schlechtem Füße stehen termino: esser in bonissime terminos con alicuno mit j�m auf du und du stehen termino: limite/termino de campo/agro Feldmark termino: termino/dilation de livration Liefer/frist,�termin termino: termino/dilation de presto Leihfrist terminologia Terminologie terminos (Pl) de veneria/chassa¡Error! Marcador no definido. Weidmannssprache* terminus (La) Endstation* terminus (La) Terminus termitario Termitenhügel termite Termite termite weiße Ameise terno Terne terra bituminose Pecherde terra Boden terra Erdboden terra Erde* terra Erdreich terra Gut (Land�) terra Land (Ggs. Wasser) terra (novemente) cultivate/deforestate Rodland* terra a briccas Ziegelerde terra alluvial Schwemmland terra arabile/cultivabile Ackerboden terra argillose Tonerde terra cocte Terrakotta terra cultivate Ackb Kulturland terra de cereales Getreideboden* terra de cultura Ackb Kulturland terra de necuno Niemandsland terra firme Festland terra natal Heimat terra salpetrose/(sal)nitrose Salpetererde Terra Sancte das Heilige Land terra seniorial Rittergut terra stercorate Blumenerde terra vegetal Gartenerde terra vegetal Humusboden terra vegetal Pflanzenerde terra virgine Neuland* terra/superficie cultivabile/arabile Anbaufläche terra: de terra irden terra: super terra auf Erden terra; a/per ~ danieder terrapleno Aufschüttung (Erdwall) terrapleno Bahndamm terrapleno Bahnkörper (Damm) terrapleno Damm (Erdwall) terrapleno Erdhügel terrapleno Erdwall terrapleno Schüttdamm terrapleno Straßendamm* terrapleno Wall (Erd�) terrapleno: munir de terrapleno aufschütten (Erde) terras (Pl) Grund und Boden terras cocte Pl Tonwaren terrassa Terrasse terrassa Vorgarten* (Café) terree erd/fahl,�farben* terren Rel irdisch terreno Anwesen terreno Boden terreno Gelände terreno Grund (Erdboden) terreno Grundstück terreno Land (Acker) terreno alluvional angeschwemmtes Land terreno argillose Tonboden terreno basse Niederung* terreno de atterrage Rollfeld terreno de atterrage Flugz Landungsplatz terreno de campamento Campingplatz terreno de chassa¡Error! Marcador no definido. Jagdrevier terreno de chassa¡Error! Marcador no definido. Revier (Jagd�) terreno de joco Tummelplatz (f. Kinder) terreno de partita Startplatz terreno fangose Schlamm/erde,�boden terreno fodite Umbruch terreno gravellose Kiesboden terreno inculte Ödland terreno paludose Moorland terreno paludose Sumpfboden terreno pro constructiones Bauplatz terreno sablose/arenose Sandboden terreno silvose Waldland terreno sonor Schallboden (Fußboden) terreno sterile e aride Geestland terreno thalassic Geol aufschwemmen aufgeschwemmtes Land terreno turfose Torfboden terreno: ganiar terreno Mil vordringen terreno: pais/terreno alluvial/mariscose Marschland terreno: perder terreno fig ins Hintertreffen geraten terreno: solo/terreno nutritive Nährboden terreno: solo/terreno petrose Steinboden terreno: superficie/terreno cultivate/cultivabile Nutzfläche terreno: terreno/campo de jocos Spielplatz terreno: terreno/campo de manovras Truppenübungsplatz terreno: terreno/campo de manovras Übungsplatz terreno: terreno/solo argillose Lehmboden terreno: territorio/terreno includite in un altere Enklave terreno; tastar/sondar/examinar le ~ auf den Busch* klopfen terrenos Pl Ländereien terrer abschrecken* terrer entsetzen (erschrecken) terrer in Furcht versetzen terrer in Schrecken versetzen terrer scheuchen terrer vt aufschrecken terrer vt erschrecken terrer vt zurückschrecken terrer alicuno j�m e�n Schrecken einjagen terrer: esser terrificate sich entsetzen terrestre Erdinduktor terrestre irdisch terrestre weltlich (irdisch) terribile arg* (Lärm usw) terribile entsetzlich terribile furchtbar terribile fürchterlich terribile mörderlich* terribile schrecklich terribile fig heillos terribilemente Adv verfluchen terribilitate Furchtbarkeit terrier rattero Zwergschnauzer terrier: schnauzer (D) o terrier (E) (ab mLa terrarius) nano german/teudesc Zwergschnauzer (Hund) terrificar in Schrecken versetzen terrificate erschrocken terrina Napf (größerer) terrina Schüssel (tiefe) terrina Terrine territe erschrocken territe: esser territe zusammenfahren (erschrecken) territorial territorial territorio Gebiet territorio Gemarkung (Feldmark) territorio Territorium territorio del citate Stadtgebiet territorio doanal Zollgebiet territorio federal Bundesgebiet territorio peripheric Randgebiet territorio sub mandato Mandatsgebiet territorio ubi un lege es in vigor Geltungsbereich* (e�s Gesetzes) territorio: territorio/terreno includite in un altere Enklave terror Erschrockenheit terror Schreck terror Schrecken m terror Terror terror n Entsetzen terror: Le Terror Schreckensherrschaft (Gesch.) terrorisar terrorisieren terrorismo Terrorismus terrorista Terrorist terrose erdig tertia Terz tertie dritte® tertie stomacho del ruminantes Blättermagen* tertie�ultime drittletzt tertie; in ~ loco drittens tertiemente drittens tertietto Terzett tertio Drittel tertio drittens test (E) Test test: facer un test testen testa Kopf testa Kopf (Brief) testa Topp testa (de spinula) Knopf (Stecknadel) testa avante vornüber testa buclate Lockenkopf testa calde Brausekopf testa calde Heißsporn testa calde Hitzkopf testa calve Glatze* testa calve Kahlkopf testa cave fig Hohlkopf testa characteristic Charakterkopf testa confuse Wirrkopf testa crispe Krauskopf testa de (a)vanguarda Vortrupp testa de articulo Titelkopf (im Wörterbuch) testa de asparago Spargelkopf testa de bestial Stück Vieh testa de caule Kohlkopf testa de littera Briefkopf testa de mauro Mohrenkopf testa de mort/o,�a Totenkopf testa de ponte Brückenkopf testa de porco Schweinskopf testa de salata/lactuca Salatkopf testa dur fig Dickkopf testa obstinate Trotzkopf testa vacue fam Strohkopf testa furnetto de pipa Pfeifenkopf testa: (longor de) testa (Sport) Nasenlänge testa: al capite/testa führend* testa: al testa de an der Spitze von testa: al testa/cima obenan testa: de plure testas vielköpfig* testa: del testa al pedes vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle testa: esser un testa calde hitzköpfig sein testa: facer perder le capite/testa verdrehen (Kopf) testa: haber le testa dur schwer von Begriff sein testa: haber perdite le testa aus dem Häuschen sein testa: haber sur le testa aufhaben (Hut) testa: le testa avante häuptlings testa: parte anterior del testa Vorderhaupt testa: per testa pro Kopf testa: perder le testa pro sich vergaffen* in testa: perder le testa/ration den Verstand verlieren testamentari letztwillig testamentari testamentarisch testamento Testament testamento Vermächtnis testamento: facer un testamento testieren testar testieren testat/or,�rice Erblasser,�in testator Testator teste Zeuge teste Zeugin (femina) teste adverse Gegenzeuge teste auricular Ohrenzeuge teste de (pro le) defensa Entlastungszeuge* teste de carga/accusation Belastungszeuge teste de maritage Trauzeuge teste ocular Augenzeuge teste principal Kronzeuge testiculo Hode testificar vi zeugen testimoniar bezeugen testimoniar vi zeugen testimonio Bezeugung testimonio Zeugnis (Bezeugung) testo Steingut testo Töpferware* testos Pl Tonwaren testudine Schildkröte testute dickköpfig testute hartköpfig testute trotzköpfig testutessa Trotzköpfigkeit testuto Trotzkopf tetano Starrkrampf tetragon vierkantig tetrahedro Vierflächner tetraste Haselhuhn tetta Zitze teutomania Deutschtümelei teutone urgermanisch teutonic germanisch teutonic: le linguas teutonic/germanic die germanischen Sprachen teutono Germane texer weben texer wirken (weben) texer fig spinnen texito Gespinst* texito Gewebe* texito Stoff (Gewebe) texito Tuch (Gewebe) texito Webart texito Weberei (Gewebe) texito Zeug (gewebtes) texito cellular Zell(en)gewebe* texito connective Anat Bindegewebe texito cruciate Köper* (Text) texito de lana Wollstoff texito de mentitas/mendacios Lügengewebe texito molle floccose Flaus(ch) (Stoff) texitor Weber texitor de filatos Lein(e)weber texitora Weberin texitoria Weberei (Ort) textile(s) Pl Textilien textiles Pl Webwaren texto Text texto Wortlaut texto biblic Bibelstelle texto original Grundtext texto original Urtext texto: conforme al texto textgemäß textual textgemäß textual wörtlich textualmente im Wortlaut textura Webart textura Weberei textura Wirken (Weben) textura fig Gefüge textura: textura/confection del retes Netzwerk thalassic: terreno thalassic Geol aufschwemmen aufgeschwemmtes Land thaumaturgo Wundertäter the Tee the dansante Tanztee the del postmeridie Nachmittagstee the: the/infusion de tilia Lindenblütentee theatral theatralisch theatro Bühne (allg.) theatro Schaubühne theatro Schauplatz theatro Schauspielhaus theatro Tatort theatro Theater theatro ambulante Wanderbühne theatro de amatores Laien/spiel,�theater theatro de amatores Liebhabertheater theatro de marionettes (F) Kasper(le)theater theatro de marionettes Marionettentheater theatro de marionettes (I) Puppentheater theatro de varietates Varieté(�Theater) theatro del guerra Kriegsschauplatz theatro municipal Stadttheater theatro: jocar in un theatro estranier Theat gast(ier)en* theatro: theatro/scena al aere libere Freilichtbühne theiera Kanne (Tee�) theiera Teekanne theiero Teestrauch theina Tein thema Gegenstand (Thema) thema Stammform thema Stoff (Thema) thema Thema thema Vorwurf (Thema) thema proponite al examine Prüfungsaufgabe thema: in le thema de religion in Sachen der Religion thema: subjecto/thema de conversation Gesprächsstoff thema: thema/motivo (pre)dominante (D) Leitmotiv thematic thematisch thenar (Hand�) Ballen* theocrate Theokrat theocratia Priesterherrschaft* theocratia Theokratie theocratic theokratisch theologia Theologie theologic theologisch theologo Gottesgelehrter theologo Theologe theorema (Math Lehrsatz) Satz* theorema Geom Lehrsatz theorema de Pythagora(s) pythagoreischer Lehrsatz theoretic theoretisch theoretico Theoretiker theoria Theorie theoria del colores Farbenlehre* theoria del evolution Entwicklungslehre theoria del hereditate Vererbungslehre theoria del quantos Quantentheorie theoria economic Wirtschafts/lehre,�wesen (einzelne) theoria: scientia/theoria politic Staatslehre theoric theoretisch theorista Theoretiker theosophia Theosophie theosophic theosophisch theosopho Theosoph therapeuta Therapeut therapeutic therapeutisch therapeutica Heilkunde therapeutica Therapeutik therapeutica occupational Beschäftigungstherapie* therapeutica: medication/therapeutica natur(al)ista Naturheilverfahren therapia Heilkunde therapia Heilverfahren therapia Therapie therapia occupational Beschäftigungstherapie* therapia per ultrasono Ultraschallbehandlung thermal thermal thermal: fonte thermal heiße Quelle thermas (Pl) Badeort thermas (Pl) Heilbad thermas (Pl) Kurbad thermas Med Brunnen thermas Pl Thermen thermic thermisch thermoelectricitate Wärmeelektrizität thermologia Wärmelehre thermometria Wärmemessung thermometro Thermometer thermometro Wärmemesser m thermometro clinic/medical Fieberthermometer thermonucleari thermonuklear thermophoro Heizkissen thermos: (bottilia/flasco) thermos (E) Thermosflasche thermostato Thermostat thermostato Wärmeregler thesaureria Kämmerei thesaureria Schatzamt thesaurero Kämmerer thesaurero Schatzmeister thesaurisar horten thesauro Schatz these (Doktor�) Dissertation these Abhandlung these Lehrsatz these Leitsatz these These these doctoral Doktorarbeit these pro habilitation se Habilitationsschrift thorace Brust/kasten,�korb thorium Thorium thrombosis Thrombose thronar thronen (herrschen) throno Thron throno: occupar le throno thronen thunno Thunfisch thuya Bot Lebensbaum thymo Bot Thymian thymo de vitello Kalbsmilch thymo salvage Bot Quendel thyphoide typhusartig tiara Papstkrone tiara Tiara tibia Schienbein tibubar taumeln tic fam Rappel tic Med Tick* tic (facial) Gesichtszucken tic nervose Nervenzucken tic pro tac Wurst wider Wurst ticket (E) Bezugsschein* ticket (E) Fahrkarte ticket (E) Fahrschein ticket (E) de guardaroba/vestiario Garderobenmarke ticket (E) billet de bagages Gepäckschein ticket de rationamento Bezugsschein* (Rationierung) tictac: facer tic�tac ticken* tictac: tic�tac Ticktack tigre Tiger,�in tigressa Tiger,�in tilde (Sp) Tilde tilia Linde(nbaum) timan: sin governaculo/timon Mar steuerlos timbal Kesselpauke timbal Pauke timbalero Paukenschläger timbrage Abstempeln timbrar (Briefm.) abstempeln timbrar abstempeln timbrar stempeln timbrar alteremente nove umstempeln timbro (Petschaft usw) Abdruck timbro Freimarke timbro Klangfarbe timbro Marke (Brief�) timbro Stempel timbro Stempelabdruck timbro (de assecurantia social) Klebemarke timbro (postal) Briefmarke timbro con le data del die Datumstempel (Marke) timbro de quitantia Quittungsmarke timbro de rebatto Rabattmarke timbro del officio de doana Zollstempel* timbro postal Poststempel timer bangen vor timer befürchten timer besorgen (befürchten) timer fürchten timer: qui time le lumine lichtscheu timide bange* (furchtsam) timide befangen (scheu) timide blöde (schüchtern) timide furchtsam timide menschenscheu timide scheu timide schreckhaft timide schüchtern timide zaghaft timide ängstlich (schüchtern) timiditate Befangenheit timiditate Blödigkeit timiditate Furchtsamkeit timiditate Menschenscheu timiditate Scheu f timiditate Schreckhaftigkeit timiditate Schüchternheit timiditate Zaghaftigkeit timiditate Ängstlichkeit timiditate: perder le timiditate fig auftauen* timon Baum (Deichsel) timon Deichsel timon Ruder (Steuer�) timon Steuerruder timon Mar Steuer n timon a furca Deichselgabel timon de direction Seitenruder timon: governaculo/timon de profunditate/altitude n Höhensteuer timon: star al timon volante vi steuern timonero Mar Steuermann timonero: (cavallo�)timonero Deichselpferd timones (Pl) Gabel (am Wagen) timones (Pl) Gabeldeichsel timor (de: vor) Furcht timor Befürchtung timor Besorgnis timor Scheu (Furcht) timor de Deo Gottesfurcht* timor de presentar se coram/in publico Lampenfieber timor: sin timor ohne Scheu tinca Schleie tincta: tin©ta Farbe (Farbton) tincte: non tingite/tincte ungefärbt tincto Farbe (Gesichts�) tincto Gesichtsfarbe tincto Schattierung* tincto Teint tinctor: tinct/or,�rice Färber,�in tinctura (Farbe) Anstrich* tinctura Färbemittel* tinctura Färbung (Färberei) tinctura Tinktur tinctura de iodo Jodtinktur tinctura de opium Opium/arznei,�tinktur tinctura de valeriana Baldrian/tinktur,�tropfen tinctura pro le capillos Haarfärbemittel tinctureria Färberei tincturero: tincturer/o,�a Färber,�in tinea Motte tinea Räude (Grind) tinea del libros Bücherwurm* tineose räudig tineose von den Motten angefressen tinger färben tingite: non tingite/tincte ungefärbt tinnito Med Ohrensausen tinnunculo: (falcon) tinnunculo (La) Zool Turmfalke tinta Farbton* tinta Tinte tinta (de imprimeria) Typ Schwärze tinta communicative Kopiertinte tinta de China¡Error! Marcador no definido. Ausziehtusche tinta de China¡Error! Marcador no definido. Tusche (Tinte) tinta de China¡Error! Marcador no definido.; designar/copiar per ~ abtuschen tinta de copiar Kopiertinte tinta de impression Buchdruckfarbe tinta de imprimeria Druckerschwärze tinta de timbrar Stempelfarbe tinta: lavar con tinta de China¡Error! Marcador no definido. tuschen tinta: tin©ta Farbe (Farbton) tintar Typ schwärzen tintiera Tintenfaß tintin! Klingling! tintinnamento Gebimmel tintinnamento Geklingel tintinnamento Geläut(e)* (Schellen) tintinnamento per interchoc¡Error! Marcador no definido. Geklirr tintinnar bimmeln (Klingel) tintinnar klimpern* tintinnar klingeln (Schelle) tintinnar klingen tintinnar klirren tintinnar: facer tintinnar klimpern* (mit dem Geld) tintinnar: facer tintinnar le armas mit den Waffen klirren tintinnar: le vitros tintinna interchocca¡Error! Marcador no definido. die Gläser klirren tintinno Glocke (Klingel) tintinno Klingklang tintinno n Klirren tintinno: sonada/tintinno (de campanettas) Schellengeläute tintinno; annunciar al sono de un ~ ausklingeln tintinno; sonar le ~ presso alicuno bei j�m anklingeln tira�button Schuhknöpfer tira�clavo Nagelzieher tira�lineas Reißfeder tira�lineas Ziehfeder tira�pede Knieriemen (Schuster) tiracorcos Korkenzieher tiracorcos Pfropfenzieher tirada Tirade tirage Auflageziffer tirage Verlosen n tirage Ziehen (Ofen) tirage Typ Abzug* tirage Typ Auflage tirage (al sorte) Losung (Aus�) tirage (de lotteria) Ziehung* tirage al sorte Auslosung tirage al sorte Ziehung* tirage al sorte n Losen* tirage separate parte Sonderabdruck tiraliar zwacken, zwicken (zupfen) tiralieria Schießerei tirante Zugstange tirar (Gewehr) abdrücken tirar (Schuß) abgeben tirar (Mil Feuer schießen) tirar abfeuern tirar abknallen* tirar abschießen tirar abzapfen* tirar anziehen (ziehen) tirar beziehen (Wechsel) tirar entlocken (Töne) tirar losdrücken (Gewehr) tirar losschießen tirar lösen (Schuß) tirar schießen tirar vervielfältigen (abziehen) tirar zapfen (Wein usw) tirar ziehen tirar ziehen (Ofen, Pfeife) tirar zücken (Waffe) vt tirar zupfen tirar zuziehen (Vorhang) tirar Typ abziehen tirar (pro obtener) un precio/premio einen Preis ausschießen tirar a transverso vt durchschießen tirar al blau ins Grüne stechen tirar al sorte auslosen* tirar al sorte das Los über et. werfen lassen tirar al sorte losen* tirar al sorte verlosen* tirar alicuno per le manica j�m am Ärmel zupfen tirar alique habilemente de alicuno ablocken* tirar con le corda (de remorcar) treideln* tirar de füllen aus tirar del arena/sablo (Schiff) abholen tirar detra nachschießen tirar foras auskramen (ausräumen) tirar per le capillos (j�n) zausen tirar post (alicuno) nachjagen (Kugel) tirar se del affaire, t. se de embarasso sich aus der Affäre* ziehen tirar sin appoio aus freier Hand schießen tirar sub unterziehen tirar super beschießen* tirar un copia vt abklatschen tirar: sin tirar un tiro ohne Schwertstreich tirar: tirar/traher foris vorstrecken (Zunge) tirar: traher/tirar (de) hervorholen tirata Zug (beim Rauchen) tirator Schütze* m tirator de metallos Drahtzieher* tirator de un littera de cambio Wechselaussteller* tirator selecte elite Scharfschütze tirator: franc tirator Heckenschütze tiratorio Fach (Schubfach) tiratorio Schub/fach,�lade tiratorio: compartimento/tiratorio secrete Geheimfach tiro Abschuß tiro Schießen n tiro Schuß tiro (incessante) Schießerei tiro a ballas Scharfschießen tiro a transverso del bracio Durchschuß des Armes tiro a/de quatro cavallos Viergespann tiro ad arco Bogenschießen tiro al aves Vogelschießen tiro al goal (E) gol Torschuß tiro al pipion Taubenschießen tiro al scopo Scheibenschießen tiro de cannon Kanonenschuß tiro de fusil Flintenschuß tiro in le aere Schreckschuß tiro juste Treffer tiro mancate Fehlschuß* tiro rapide/accelerate Schnellfeuer tiro: a longe tiro Mil weitreichend tiro: colpo/tiro al nuca Genickschuß tiro: excambio de tiros Schießerei tiro: faller le tiro vorbeischießen tiro: tiro/foco de barrage Sperrfeuer tisana Arzneitrank (Krankentee) tisana Med Tee tisana de camomilla Kamillentee tisana pectoral Brusttee* tisana: infusion decocto de herbas (medicinal) Kräutertee tison Feuerbrand* Titan (Myth.) Titan titanesc (Myth. a.) titanisch titanic titanisch titanium Chem Titan titillar kitzeln titillar prickeln (kitzeln) titillar reizen (kitzeln) titillar vt krabbeln (kitzeln) titillation Kitzel titillation Prickeln n titillation Reiz (Juck�) titubar hin� und herschwanken (taumeln) titubar schwanken titubar stolpern titubar straucheln titubar torkeln titubar wanken titubation Schwankung titubation Torkeln n titular Inhaber,�in (e�s Amtes) titular titulieren titular Adj Titular� (in Zssgn) titular: titular(io) del premio Nobel Nobelpreisträger titulario: titular(io) del premio Nobel Nobelpreisträger titulo Aktie titulo Aktienschein titulo Aufdruck* (Titel) titulo Aufschrift* titulo Gehalt* (Münzen) titulo Papier (Wert�) titulo Titel titulo Überschrift* titulo m Feingehalt (Münzen) titulo (a) Anrecht titulo de moneta Münzgehalt titulo de nobilitate Adelsbrief* titulo de speculation Spekulationspapier titulo del columna Kolumnentitel titulo nobiliari Adelsprädikat titulo: a titulo de excambio/troco tauschweise* titulo: contento/titulo de argento Silbergehalt titulo: dar ad alicuno le titulo de titulieren titulo: medie/previe titulo Typ Schmutztitel titulo: titulo/contento in auro Goldgehalt titulo; "Majestate" es le ~ del reges "Majestät" ist die Anrede der Könige titulo; a ~ de Bw als (wie) titulo; a ~ de experientia bedingungsweise (probeweise) titulo; a ~ de juramento an Eids Statt titulo; con le ~ de betitelt (jem.) titulo; dar le ~ (de) j�n betiteln titulos (Pl) Titulatur titulos Pl Wertpapiere toalia Handtuch toalia Tuch (Hand�) toalia de banio Badehandtuch toalia de banio Badetuch toalia de tabula Tischdecke toalia pilute/pilose Frottiertuch toalia: poner/mitter le toalia (de tabula) das Tischtuch aufdecken toalia: tela/toalia de tabula Tischtuch toaliero Handtuchhalter toast (E) (a. fig) Toast* toast (E) Lebehoch toast (E) Röstbrot* toast (E) Trinkspruch* toastar = o alicuno auf j�n e�n Trinkspruch* ausbringen toastar = o hochleben* lassen toastar = o toasten* toastar (E) in signo de fraternitate Brüderschaft* trinken: ; toastate: to(a)state (E) knusprig toboggan (E) Rodel (�schlitten, a.) toboggan Bobschlitten* tocca Barett* (Advokat usw) tocca Haube tocca de banio Badekappe* toccabile fühlbar (berührbar) toccamento Fühlen toccante herzergreifend toccar (fig betreffen berühren) toccar anfassen (berühren) toccar anfühlen toccar anklingen (Gläser) toccar anrühren toccar anschlagen* (Saite) toccar anstoßen (Gläser) toccar antasten toccar befassen toccar befühlen toccar berühren toccar fühlen toccar rühren (innerlich) toccar streifen (berühren) toccar tangieren toccar treffen toccar Mus greifen (Saite) toccar (in, a) (Kapital, Vorrat) angreifen* toccar legiermente¡Error! Marcador no definido. tippen toccar legiermente¡Error! Marcador no definido. tupfen toccar legiermente¡Error! Marcador no definido./delicatemente betupfen* toccar se aneinanderstoßen toccar un mina auf e�e Mine auflaufen* toccar: isto le tocca/concerne multo de presso nahegehen, das geht ihm sehr nahe toccar: toccar/pulsar con le cubito mit den Ell(en)bogen stoßen toccar: toccar/tanger se zusammenstoßen (sich berühren) toccate (Boxer) angeschlagen* toccate: ma tu es (un pauc) toccate/folle! du bist wohl nicht recht gescheit?! tocco Berührung tocco Griff (Berührung) tocco: colpo/tocco de campana Glockenschlag toga Jur Amtstracht toga Jur Talar* toilette (F) Frisiertisch* toilette (F) Putz* toilette (F) Toilette tolera; isto io non ~ das lasse ich mir nicht bieten tolerabile erträglich (leidlich) tolerabile leidlich tolerabile fig genießbar tolerabile fig tragbar tolerabilemente fig halbwegs (ziemlich) tolerante duldsam tolerante tolerant tolerantia Duldsamkeit tolerantia Toleranz tolerar (mit) in Kauf nehmen tolerar aufkommen* tolerar dulden (gestatten) tolerar einstecken (hinnehmen) tolerar sich gefallen lassen tolerar zusehen (dulden) tolerar vt leiden tolerar: io non vole/pote tolerar plus es ist mir über (zuviel) tolerar: non tolerar que se parla mal de alicuno auf j�n nichts kommen lassen toleration Duldung tolete Ruderklampe* tomate Tomate tombac Tombak* tombola (I) Lotterie tombola (I) Tombola tomo Band (Teil e�s Werkes) tomo: in duo tomos/volumines zweibändig tomo: in un sol volumine/tomo einbändig tonalitate Klangfarbe tonalitate Mus Tonart tonalitate Mus Tonlage tonalitate: cambiar/mutar ad un altere tonalitate Mus umstimmen tonar donnern tonar wettern tonar contra (Menschen) anbrüllen* tonar contra andonnern tonde�gazon Rasenmähmaschine* tonder abscheren tonder ausscheren* tonder bescheren (Haare) tonder beschneiden* (Haar) tonder scheren tondite: non tondite ungeschoren tonic blutbildend tonic magenstärkend tonic nervin nervenstärkend* tonica Mus Grundton* tonico Belebungsmittel tonico Kräftigungsmittel tonico Stärkungsmittel tonico cardiac Herzstärkung* tonificante Med stärkend tonificar Med kräftigen tonificar Med stärken tonification Kräftigung tonitro Donner* tonitro: ruito/tonitro de cannon(es) Kanonendonner tonna Tonne tonna Tonne (Maß, Mar) tonna metric Tonne (1000 kg) tonna: per tonnas tonnenweise tonnage Schiffsraum* (Tonnen gehalt) tonnage Tonnage tonnage Tonnengehalt tonnage Mar Fassungsvermögen tonnage Mar Ladefähigkeit tonnage brute Bruttotonnage tonnage de registro brute Bruttoregistertonne tonnelleria Böttcherei tonnellero Büttner tonnellero Böttcher tonnellero Faßbinder tonnello Faß tonnello Tonne tonnello: botte/tonnello a vino Weinfaß tono Klang (Stimme) tono Ton tono minor Mollton tono nota false; dissonantia (a. fig) Mißton tono: altiar bassar le tono höher tiefer stimmen tono: cambiar de tono (fig) andere Saiten aufziehen tono: cambiar/mutar de tono fig andere (stärkere) Saiten aufziehen tono: dar le tono (a. fig) den Ton angeben tono: qui da le tono tonangebend tono: sono/tono intermediari Mus, Phys Zwischenton tonsilla Anat Mandel tonsillectomia Mandelherausschälung tonsillitis Mandelentzündung tonsillotomia Mandelherausschälung tonsion Schur tonsion Vlies* tonsion: le tonsion de auro das goldene Vlies* tonsor de oves Schafscherer tonsura Beschneidung tonsura Scheren n tonsura Schur tonsura Tonsur tonsura Wollschur tonsura (del oves) Schafschur tonsura: (lana de) tonsura Scherwolle tonsurar tonsieren topazo Topas tope Mar Topp topographia Landesbeschreibung topographia Ortsbeschreibung torcha: torcha¡Error! Marcador no definido./facula de pice/resina Pechfackel torcha: torcha¡Error! Marcador no definido./facula incendiari Brandfackel torcha¡Error! Marcador no definido. Fackel torcha¡Error! Marcador no definido. Leuchte (Fackel) torcha¡Error! Marcador no definido. de pino Kienfackel toreador (Sp) Stierkämpfer* tormentar abquälen tormentar bedrängen (quälen) tormentar drangsalieren tormentar foltern (quälen) tormentar peinigen tormentar placken tormentar plagen tormentar quälen tormentar sich abplacken/abplagen tormentar triezen tormentar zermartern tormentar zwacken, zwicken (plagen) tormentar fam schurigeln tormentar fig abschinden tormentar se sich placken tormentar se sich plagen tormentato Prügelknabe tormentator Büttel* (Henker) tormentator Menschenschinder tormentator Peiniger tormentator Plagegeist tormentator Quäler tormento Drangsal tormento Pein tormento Plage tormento Qual tormento fig Folterqual tormento: agonia/tormento mental Seelen/pein,�qual tormento: tormento(s) Quälerei tormentose qualvoll tormentose quälend torna�spido Bratenwender* tornadiscos Plattenspieler tornado Tornado tornante: (puncto) tornante Wendepunkt tornante: al tornante/fin del seculo an der Wende des Jahrhunderts tornar drechseln tornar kehren (wenden) tornar umlenken tornar umschlagen* (Wind, Glück) tornar wenden tornar zukehren tornar zuwenden tornar Techn abdrehen tornar vt drehen tornar (a) foris herauskehren (nach außen drehen) tornar (circum) le angulo um die Ecke* biegen tornar (circum) le angulo vt um die Ecke biegen tornar a dextra nach rechts abbiegen tornar a dextra nach rechts einbiegen tornar le dorso a j�m den Rücken zuwenden tornar le interruptor Elektr knipsen tornar le interruptor/commutator anknipsen (Licht) tornar le testa/capite umschauen (zurückschauen) tornar se sich umkehren tornar se vi sich drehen vi sich drehen tornar: diriger adressar se a sich hinwenden nach tornar: tornar/verter se (a) sich zuwenden tornar: torno! linksum!, kehrt! tornasol Lackmus* tornate; ben ~ fig abgerundet tornator Drechsler tornator Dreher (Beruf) tornator in ossos Beinarbeiter tornavia Eisenb Drehscheibe tornavite Schraubenzieher tornear kreiseln tornear kreisen (wirbeln) tornear strudeln tornear turnieren tornear vi wirbeln tornear: facer tornear vt wirbeln torneo Kampfspiel (Turnier) torneo Lanzenstechen torneo Turnier torneo de tennis Tennisturnier torneria Drechsler/arbeit,�ei torneria Drechslerei (Werkstatt) tornero Dreher (Beruf) torno Drechselbank torno Drehbank torno Drehung torno Umdrehung (Motor) torno Wende torno Wendung torno Windung torno Eisenb Drehscheibe (Töpferei) torno de honor (del vincitor) Ehrenrunde torno de labor Schicht (Arbeits�) torno de pottero/ollero Töpferscheibe torno del senioras Damenwahl torno: a qui le torno?; qui seque? wer ist jetzt an der Reihe? torno: cambio/torno pro le melior pejor Wendung zum Besseren Schlimmeren torno: cata un a su vice/torno die Reihe herum torno: cata uno a su torno jeder nach der Reihe torno: concurso/torneo de chacos¡Error! Marcador no definido. Schachturnier* torno: dar torno (a) herumwerfen (das Steuer) torno: equipa/torno de nocte Nachtschicht torno: es mi torno ich bin an der Reihe torno: es mi torno/vice ich bin daran, fam dran torno: facer le torno de umreisen torno: facer medie torno Mil kehrtmachen torno: foris del torno außer der Reihe torno: haber su torno/vice darankommen torno: in torno ringsum, ringumher (um: de) torno: in torno rundum(her) torno: in torno/rondo rundherum torno: medie torno Kehrt torno: per torno reihum torpedar torpedieren torpedinar torpedieren torpedine Lufttorpedo torpedine Torpedo torpedine Zitterroche(n) torpedinero Torpedoboot torpedinero Mar Zerstörer torpedo Lufttorpedo torpedo Torpedo torper einschlafen (Glied) torpide benommen torpide klamm (erstarrt) torpide fig schwerfällig torpide; esser ~ einschlafen (Glied) torpiditate Erstarrung torpiditate fig Schwerfälligkeit torpor Benommenheit torpor Dumpfheit torpor Taubheit (Erstarrung) torpor fig Schwerfälligkeit torque�leges (Sg) Rechtsverdreher torquer (verbiegen) abknicken torquer ausringen* (Wäsche = auswringen)) torquer auswinden (auswringen) torquer auswringen torquer ringen (winden) torquer schlingen (ineinander�) torquer stauchen (Arm) torquer überdrehen (Gewinde) torquer umbiegen (krümmen) torquer umdrehen (den Hals) torquer wringen torquer vt winden torquer le hancas (in marchar¡Error! Marcador no definido.) Pers schwänzeln torquer le naso die Nase rümpfen torquer se (a. fig) (Wurm) sich krümmen torquer se de rider sich e�n Ast lachen torquer se de rider/riso fig sich vor Lachen kugeln torquer se de riso sich wälzen vor Lachen torquer se de riso/risada sich vor Lachen ausschütten* torquer: (dis)torquer verbiegen torquer: (dis)torquer verdrehen torquer: (re)torquer le (punctas del) mustachio zwirbeln torquer: (re)torquer/(re)tortiliar filos Vb zwirnen torquer: non torquer un capillo kein Haar krümmen torquer: qui se torque le manos händeringend torquicollo Zool Wendehals torquite drall torquite krumm (verbogen) torquitor: (re)torquitor (re)tortor de filos Zwirner torquitura Drall* torrefacer brennen (Kaffee) torrefacer dörren (rösten) torrefacer rösten (Brot, Kaffee) torrefacer: torrefac(i)te gebrannt (Kaffee) torrefaction Brennen (Kaffee) torrefaction Rösten n torrefactor Brenner* (Kaffeetrommel) torrefactor Kaffeebrenner torrefactor Röstmaschine torrente Gießbach torrente Schwall (Wasser) torrente Strom (Berg� u. fig) torrente Wildbach torrente fig Flut torrente (montan) Sturzbach torrente: torrente/fluxo de lacrimas Tränenfluß torrential strömend (Regen) torrer brennen (Kaffee) torrer bräunen* (rösten) torrer dörren (rösten) torrer rösten (Brot, Kaffee) torsion Torsion torsion del leges Rechtsverdrehung torso (I) Torso torso (Kunst) Rumpf torso Rumpf torta (Sp) Napfkuchen* torta Kuchen* torta Torte torta al oleo Ölkuchen torta de amandolas Mandelkuchen torta de ceresias Kirschkuchen torta de malos Apfelkuchen torta de Natal con uvas sic Weihnachtsstollen torta de patella Pfannkuchen* torta foliate Blätterkuchen* torta in forma de pyramide Baumkuchen torta oblonge con uvas sic Stollen* (Kuchen) torta platte Fladen* torta platte (de patella) Schmarren* (Kuchen) torta sic e fin Sandtorte torte drall torte krumm (verbogen) torte schief (krumm) torte windschief torte: gambas curve/torte krumme Beine torte: ir torte schief gehen torteletta de crema (inflate) Windbeutel (Gebäck) tortessa Schiefe torticollis Halsstarre torticollis Med steifer Hals tortiera Tortenform tortiliar: (re)torquer/(re)tortiliar filos Vb zwirnen tortion: (dis)tortion Verdrehung torto Drall* torto Schuld (Unrecht) torto Unrecht n torto: a torto mit/zu Unrecht torto: a torto Adv unrecht torto: haber torto unrecht haben torto: non haber tote le tortos nicht ganz Unrecht haben torto; facer ~ (a) beeinträchtigen tortuca Schildkröte tortuca Schildpatt tortuca de terra Landschildkröte tortuca: como un limace/tortuca im Schneckengang tortuose krumm (gewunden) tortuositate Schlangenwindung tortura Folter tortura Folterqual tortura Marter (Folter) tortura Pein tortura Qual tortura Quälerei tortura Tortur torturar foltern torturar martern torturar peinigen torturar quälen torturator Folterknecht torturator Marterer tosta�pan Brotröster tostada Toast* (Röstbrotscheibe) tostar bräunen* (rösten) tostar rösten (Brot, Kaffee) tostar toasten* tostar: rostir/tostar in butyro einbrennen (Mehl) tostate: to(a)state (E) knusprig tostator Toaströster* tosto zeitig (früh) tosto Adv früh* tosto Adv frühzeitig tosto o tarde über kurz oder lang tosto que sowie (sobald) tosto: a (ben) tosto! bis dahin! tosto: al plus tosto ehestens (frühestens) tosto: le plus tosto frühestens tosto: multo tosto/matinalmente in aller Frühe tosto: plus tosto Adv lieber tosto: plus tosto/cito eher tosto: plus tosto/matinal früher* (Komp. v. früh) tosto: presto/tosto o tarde über kurz oder lang tosto: si tosto que possibile ehestens (möglichst bald) tosto; (ben) ~ bald tosto; a ben ~ auf baldiges Wiedersehen tosto; le plus ~ possibile baldigst tosto; le plus ~ possibile so bald wie möglich, möglichst bald tosto; multo ~ baldigst total durchgängig total Ganze(s) (Gesamtbetrag) total gesamt total Gesamtbetrag total gänzlich total Summe (Gesamt�) total total total: al total im Ganze(s)n totalisator (Sport) Buchmacher totalisator Totalisator totalitari totalitär totalitari: le Stato totalitari der totale Staat totalitate Ganze(s) (Gesamtheit) totalitate Ganzheit totalitate Gesamtheit totalitate Totalität totalitate Vollständigkeit totalmente ganz und gar totalmente in Bausch und Bogen totalmente Adv gänzlich totas juncte/quante allesamt tote sämtlich tote Adj ganz tote (le) gesamt tote iste pecunia das viele Geld tote le (Pl vor Su) alle tote le citate die ganze Stadt tote le dies alle Tage tote le mundo alle Welt tote le mundo jedermann tote le resto alles andere tote le vesperes allabendlich tote Roma ganz Rom tote specie de... alle möglichen ... tote: a tote fortia mit voller Kraft tote: de tote (le) corde von ganzem Herzen tote: esser tote aures ganz Ohr sein totevia dennoch* totevia dessenungeachtet totevia doch immer totevia freilich (einschränkend) totevia immerhin (jedoch) totevia indes(sen) (jedoch) totevia jedoch* totevia Bw allein toto alles toto Adv ganz toto n Gesamte toto (altere) salvo alles andere, nur kein toto al plus allenfalls* (höchstens) toto calculate alles in allem toto de un halito in e�m Atem toto detra Adv hinterst toto in flammas lichterloh toto juncte/insimul insgesamt toto lo que ... alles was ... toto non gar nicht toto summate alles zusammengenommen toto: (le) toto Ganze(s) toto: in summa/toto zusammen (im ganzen) toto: in toto im Ganze(s)n toto: in toto/summa im großen und ganzen toto: in toto/summa überhaupt (im ganzen) toto; in ~ bei allem Totopotente; le ~ der Allmächtige totos masc.; totas fem. (ohne Su) Alle totos juncte exception Adv samt und sonders totos juncte/quante allesamt tour (F) Ausflug* tour (F) Reise (Rund�) tour (F) Rundfahrt* tour (F) Rundgang* tour (F) Tour* tour (F) artistic representation Tournée* tour (F) del mundo Weltreise tour (F) final (Sport) Schlußrunde* tour: facer tours (F) herumreisen* tourismo = u Reiseverkehr tourismo = u Touristenverkehr tourismo pedestre Wandersport tourismo: t(o)urismo = u Fremdenverkehr tourista Ausflügler tourista Vergnügungsreisend/er,�e tourista = u Reisender tourista = u Tourist(in) tourista = u Wanderer touristic = u touristisch tournée: (representation de actores in) tournée (F) Theat Gastspiel* toxic Med giftig toxicitate Giftigkeit toxico Gift* toxicomania Med Süchtigkeit* toxicomano: toxicoman/o,�a Rauschgiftsüchtig/er,�e* toxina Giftstoff toxina Toxin trabe Balken* trabe: trabe/trave del tecto Arch Zwischenbalken trabecula (Med Trabekel) Balken* trachea Anat Luftröhre tracheitis Luftröhrenentzündung tracheotomia Luftröhrenschnitt tracia Anflug (Spur) tracia Fährte tracia Spur tracia Trappe (Spur) tracia Trasse tracia Tritt (Spur) tracia (del pede) Fuß/spur,�stapfe* tracia de carro Fahrrinne (Wagenspur) tracia de rota Wagenspur tracia: cercar (resp. trovar) le tracia/pista aufspüren* tracia: cercar le tracia (de) spüren (Jagd) tracia: sequer le tracias (de) nachspüren (j�m) tracia: sin (lassar) tracia spurlos traciamento Vorzeichnung traciar aufreißen* (Plan) traciar aufzeichnen (Plan) traciar ausziehen* (Linie) traciar durchpausen traciar durchziehen (Linie) traciar einreißen* (Umrisse) traciar entwerfen (zeichnend) traciar trassieren (abstecken) traciar zeichnen (Linie ziehen) traciar ziehen (Linie, Furche) traciar Geom beschreiben traciar Techn anreißen traciar (con palos/jalones) (Lager, Straße) abstecken* (abgrenzen) traciar: traciar/designar (alique ad alicuno) vorzeichnen traciato Linienführung traciato Vorzeichnung traciato de un strata Straßenanlage traciato general Situationsplan traciettar stricheln tracta (FISp) del blancas Mädchenhandel* tracta: commercio/tracta del negros Negerhandel tractabile gesellschaftlich (umgänglich) tractabile zahm (fügsam) tractabile Pers verträglich tractamento (a. Med) Behandlung tractamento Bewirtung tractamento Kur (gebrauchen: facer) tractamento Wartung tractamento de(l) radice Med Wurzelbehandlung tractamento del pedes Pediküre tractamento dentari Zahnbehandlung tractamento medicinal/therapeutic Heilverfahren tractamento per mercurio Quecksilberkur tractamento per radios X Med Bestrahlung tractamento preferential Bevorzugung tractamento pro magrir Entfettungskur tractamento siderurgic Eisenverhüttung* tractamento sudorific Schwitzkur* tractar (Thema) durchnehmen tractar abhandeln tractar bearbeiten (Thema) tractar behandeln tractar bewirten (mit Essen) tractar handeln (behandeln) tractar traktieren tractar (de) j�n betiteln tractar (de) unterhandeln tractar alicuno dulcemente j�n mit Glacéhandschuhen anfassen tractar alicuno rudemente fig j�n hart anlassen* tractar como ansehen (behandeln) tractar con indulgentia Adv glimpflich behandeln tractar de besprechen tractar de verhandeln tractar omnes uniformemente mesme modo alles über e�n Kamm scheren tractar per radios X Med bestrahlen tractar prolixemente fig breittreten tractar se de sich um et. handeln tractar: de que se tracta (il)? wovon ist die Rede? tractar: il se tracta de (Inf.) es gilt zu (Inf.) tractar: il se tracta de.. es geht um.. tractar: monstrar se tractabile mit sich handeln lassen tractar: qualificar/tractar alicuno de asino j�n e�n Esel schelten tractar; io non me lassa ~ assi das lasse ich mir nicht bieten tractate: esser tractate zur Sprache kommen tractato Abhandlung tractato Traktat tractato Pol Vertrag tractato commercial Handelsvertrag tractato de amicitate Freundschaftsvertrag tractato de extradition Auslieferungsvertrag tractato de pace Friedensvertrag tractato politic Staatsvertrag tractato: denunciar un tractato e�n Vertrag kündigen tracter mal hart mitnehmen traction Traktion traction Ziehen n traction Zug (Ziehen) traction de erucas Raupenantrieb traction; a ~ electric elektrisch betrieben tracto Schachzug* tracto Strich tracto Zug (Strich, Charakter) tracto characteristic Charakterzug tracto characteristic Hauptmerkmal tracto de alliantia Bündnisvertrag tracto de genio Geistesblitz tracto de graduation Teilstrich tracto de pais Landstrich tracto de penna Federstrich tracto de penna Federzug tracto de penna Schriftzug tracto de penna Strich (Feder�) tracto de union Bindeestrich tracto pedonal Fußgängerstreifen tracto principal/characteristic Grundzug tracto: a/per tractos streckenweise tracto: de un tracto in e�m Zuge tracto: in un tracto in e�m Schluck tracto: per tractos Adv strichweise (mit Strichen) tracto: tracto/linea transversal Querstrich tractor (Auto) Schlepper tractor Kraftzugmaschine tractor Traktor tractor Trecker tractor Zugmaschine tractor a erucas Raupenschlepper tractos Pl Gesichtszüge tradition Tradition tradition fig Überlieferung tradition n Hergebrachte tradition n Herkommen traditional altgewohnt traditional althergebracht traditional herkömmlich traditional traditionell traditional Adj hergebracht traditiones (Pl) popular Volkstum* traducer dolmetschen traducer übersetzen (Text) traducer übertragen (Schrift) traducer verdolmetschen traducer wiedergeben (übersetzen) traducer in acto in die Tat umsetzen traducibile übersetzbar traducibile übertragbar (Schrift) traduction Übersetzung traduction Techn, Med Übertragung traductor: traduct/or,�rice Übersetzer,�in trafficante Schacherer* trafficante fig Schieber* trafficante de stupefacientes Rauschgifthändler trafficante del mercato nigre Schwarzhändler* trafficantia Schiebung trafficantia Verschiebung trafficar schachern* trafficar schieben (fig mit Waren) trafficar verschieben (Waren) trafficator Schacherer* trafficator (clandestin) Schleichhändler traffico Handel (Verkehr) traffico Handels/verbindung,�verkehr traffico Schiebung traffico Verschiebung traffico Hdl Verkehr traffico aeree Flugverkehr traffico clandestin Schleichhandel traffico de indulgentias Ablaßhandel traffico de merces Güterverkehr traffico de sclavos Sklavenhandel traffico de stupefacientes stupefaciente, narcoticos Rauschgifthandel traffico de(l) viagiatores Reiseverkehr traffico ferroviari Eisenbahnverkehr traffico interior Binnenverkehr traffico interzonal Interzonenverkehr traffico lontan grande distantia Fernverkehr (Straße) traffico maritime Schiffsverkehr traffico maritime Seeverkehr traffico postal Postverkehr traffico servicio local urban Ortsverkehr traffico: (parve) traffico sordide Schacher* traffico: traffico/movimento in le stratas Straßenverkehr traffico: traffico/servicio aeree Luftverkehr traffico: traffico/servicio local Nahverkehr traffico: traffico/servicio navetta va�e�veni Pendelverkehr traforar: tra(ns)forar durchlochen tragedia Tragödie tragedia Trauerspiel tragediano Tragöde* tragedo Tragöde* tragedo Tragödiendichter* tragic tragisch tragic: lo tragic Tragik* tragicitate Tragik* tragicomedia Tragikomödie tragicomic tragikomisch trahente Aussteller* (Wechsel) trahente Bezieher* (Wechsel) trahente Trassant traher (aus: de) herausschlagen vt fig traher (aus: de) hervorziehen traher (aus: de, ex) herausziehen traher anziehen (ziehen) traher ausstellen* (Wechsel) traher entlocken (Töne) traher hernehmen traher mitreißen traher trassieren (Wechsel) traher ziehen traher vt ausziehen* traher (in alto) aufziehen traher .. de leeren (Briefkasten) traher a basso herabziehen traher a basso herunterholen traher a basso herunterziehen traher a hic vt herziehen traher a se herbeiziehen traher a supra in die Höhe klappen traher a supra alto heraufziehen traher ad infra niederholen* traher al luce zutage fördern (Bergbau) traher al luce fig zu Tage fördern traher avante vorziehen (vor et. ziehen) traher de herausholen aus traher detra se nachziehen traher foras auskramen (ausräumen) traher foras herausstrecken (Zunge) traher foras vt hinausziehen; fig vt = hinauszögern traher forte(mente) strammziehen traher in basso niederreißen traher sanguine Blut lassen traher se de embarasso fig sich herausarbeiten traher se del affaire, t. se de embarasso sich aus der Affäre* ziehen traher supra raffen (Kleidung) traher via hinreißen traher via vt wegziehen traher violentemente zerren traher exir de embarasso fig heraushelfen traher: (at)traher hinziehen traher: (re)traher herausnehmen traher: tirar/traher foris vorstrecken (Zunge) traher: traher/tirar (de) hervorholen traher: traher/trainar via vt fortziehen trahite alte hochgeschürzt trahito Trassat trainamento Abrichten* trainamento Dressur* trainamento körperliche Ertüchtigung trainamento Training trainamento Mil Ausbildung trainante latschig trainar (Sport) ertüchtigen* trainar (Sport) sich einspielen trainar (Sport) üben trainar (Tiere) abrichten* trainar anlernen (trainieren) trainar dressieren* trainar durcharbeiten (Körper) trainar mitführen (v. Flüssen) trainar mitreißen trainar schleifen* (schleppen) trainar schleppen trainar schulen trainar trainieren trainar Mil ausbilden trainar Mil drillen* trainar con se mit sich herumschleppen trainar detra se nachschleppen trainar in le pulvere/fango in den Staub zerren trainar le pedes latschen trainar penosemente herbeischleppen trainar su pedes schlurfen trainar via fortreißen (mitreißen) trainar: traher/trainar via vt fortziehen trainator (Sport) Schrittmacher* trainator Abrichter* trainator Dresseur* trainator Trainer traino (a. fig) Mil Troß traino Bahnzug traino Schleppe traino Eisenb Zug traino Mil Fuhrwesen* traino Mil Train* traino (ferroviari) Eisenbahnzug traino accelerate/semidirecte Eilzug traino anterior (extraordinari) (Bahn) Vorzug traino blindate Panzerzug traino correspondente Anschlußzug traino de atterrage Flugz Fahrgestell traino de bon matino Frühzug traino de luxo Luxuszug traino de merces Güterzug traino de nocte Nachtzug traino de succurso Hilfszug traino del grande lineas Fernzug traino directe D�Zug traino expresse Expreß(zug) traino expresse grande velocitate Eisenb Kurierzug traino fulmine Blitzzug traino hospital Lazarettzug traino hospital Sanitätszug traino intercommunicante/rapide/directe Durchgangszug* ; traino interzonal Interzonenzug traino omnibus Bummelzug traino omnibus Personenzug traino opposite Eisenb Gegenzug* traino postal (Bahn) Postzug traino rapide/expresse Schnellzug traino sin viagiatores¡Error! Marcador no definido. sin carga Eisenb Leerzug traino special Extrazug traino special Sonderzug traino suburban Vorortzug traino: le traino parti a tres horas der Zug geht um 3 Uhr traino; in ~ mit der Bahn: (Person) traino; per ~ Bahn (Güter) trair verraten trair se per le parola parola inconsiderate (Dial.) sich verschnappen traition Treubruch* traition Verrat traition Verräterei traition: a/per traition fig hinterrücks traition: alte traition Hochverrat* traition: alte traition Landesverrat traitor: trait/or,�rice al patria Landesverräter,�in traitor: traitor,�a Verräter,�in traitori meuchlerisch traitori verräterisch traitori fidifrage treubrüchig* traitorimente meuchlings trajecto Fahrstrecke trajecto Fahrt (Strecke) trajecto Strecke (durchlaufene) trajecto Trajekt trajecto Überfahrt trajecto del projectil Schußkanal trajectoria (Flug�) Bahn trajectoria Flugbahn trajectoria Geschoßbahn trajectoria Wurfbahn tram: tram(via) Straßenbahn tram: tram(via) n fam Elektrische trama (Techn, Weberei) Durchschuß trama Einschlag (Weberei) trama Einschuß* (Weberei) trama Schuß (Weberei) trama Webereinschlag tramar brauen* (Unheil) tramar brüten (Rache) tramar einfädeln (Plan) tramar einschießen* (einschlagen) tramar einschlagen (Weberei) tramar komplottieren (anzetteln) tramar planen (Pej.) tramar fig spinnen tramar fig zusammenbrauen tramar (alique) im Schild führen tramar: tramar/ordir intrigas Ränke schmieden trampolino (I) Schwungbrett trampolino Sprungbrett trampolino de ski Schischanze tramsversar: passar/transversar a volo durchfliegen* tramvia (elektr.) Bahn tramvia Trambahn (süddt.) tramvia: tram(via) Straßenbahn tramvia: tram(via) n fam Elektrische tramviario Straßenbahnangestellter tranquillamento Beruhigung tranquille ruhig tranquille still tranquille unbesorgt tranquille ungestört tranquille zufrieden (ruhig) tranquille fig unangefochten tranquille: lassar tranquille zufrieden lassen tranquille: lassar tranquille pace in Ruhe lassen tranquille: restar tranquille stillbleiben tranquille: tener se tranquille sich ruhig verhalten tranquille: tener tranquille vt stillhalten tranquillisar beruhigen tranquillitate Ruhe (innere) tranquillitate Sorglosigkeit (Ruhe) tranquillitate Stille tranquillitate Unbesorgtheit tranquillitate de anima Seelenruhe* tranquillitate: con tote tranquillitate mit Muße tranquillitate: tranquillitate/quiete de animo Gemütsruhe trans hinüber trans jenseits trans über (jenseits) trans alique über et. hinaus trans isto darüber, fam drüber hinaus transaction coactive Jur Zwangsvergleich transaction de bursa Börsengeschäft* transaction operation financiari Geldgeschäft transactiones Geldangelegenheiten* transactiones (Pl) per cheques (E) Scheckverkehr* transalpin transalpinisch transatlantic transatlantisch transatlantic überseeisch transatlantico Überseedampfer transbordar überladen transbordar umschlagen* (umladen) transbordar Mar umladen transbordo Umladung transbordo Mar Übernahme transcendental transzendental transcendental übersinnlich transcendente hochbedeutsam transcendente schwerwiegend (überlegen) transcendente: (le) transcendente Jenseits transcendentia Übersinnlichkeit transcriber übertragen (in ein anderes Buch schreiben) transcriber (de) ausschreiben* (abschreiben) transcription Umschrift transcription Techn, Med Übertragung transcription phonetic Aussprachebezeichnung transcription phonetic Lautschrift transcurrer verrinnen transferentia Abtransport transferentia Überweisung transferentia Verlegung transferentia Versetzung transferer (Geld) abzweigen transferer abkommandieren transferer abtransportieren transferer auflassen (Grundstück) transferer transferieren transferer übereignen transferer überführen transferer überschreiben (übertragen) transferer übertragen (auf: a); transferer überweisen transferer umschreiben (Schuld) transferer verlagern transferer verlegen (Wohnsitz, Geschäft) transferer versetzen transferibile übertragbar transferibile versetzbar transferimento Abtransport transferimento Abzweigung transferimento Transfer transferimento Übereignung transferimento Überschreibung transferimento Überweisung transferimento Umschreibung (Schuld) transferimento Verlegung transferimento Versetzung transferimento Jur Auflassung transferimento Techn, Med Übertragung transferimento (pro rationes) disciplinari Strafversetzung transfiger durchbohren transfiger durchstoßen transfiger: isto me transfige le corde das schneidet mir ins Herz transfigurar verklären transfiguration Verklärung transfixion Su Durchstoßen transfluer verfließen* transforar: tra(ns)forar durchlochen transformar umbilden transformar umformen transformar umgestalten transformar umschaffen transformar umstellen (Betrieb) transformar umwandeln transformar umändern transformar verwandeln transformar verändern transformar vt wandeln transformar (le carbon) in coke (E) verkoken* transformar (le construction de) umbauen transformar in verzaubern in transformation Umbildung transformation Umformung transformation Umgestaltung transformation Umwandlung transformation Verwandlung transformation Veränderung transformation Wandlung transformation de un edificio Umbau transformator Transformator transformator Umformer transformator Transformator transformator Umformer transfunder überleiten (Blut) transfusion Med Überleitung transfusion de sanguine Blutübertragung transgreder (Akk.) Jur vi verstoßen transgreder entgegenhandeln* (Gesetz) transgreder überschreiten (Gesetz, Regel) transgreder zuwiderhandeln transgreder violar le lege sich gegen das Gesetz vergehen transgreder: trans/greder,�gressar übertreten (Gesetz usw) transgressar überschreiten (Gesetz, Regel) transgressar zuwiderhandeln transgressar: trans/greder,�gressar übertreten (Gesetz usw) transgression Überschreitung transgression Übertretung transgression Vergehen n transgression Zuwiderhandlung transgression: violation/transgression del lege Gesetzesübertretung transgressor Übertreter transgressor Zuwiderhandelnder transigente fig nachgiebig transigentia Nachgiebigkeit transiger ein(en) Kompromiß schließen transiger fig einlenken transir hinübergehen transir übertreten (Grenze) transir vi hinüberziehen transir (a) vi übertreten transitabile passierbar transition Überleitung transition Übertreten n transition Wende (Übergang) transition fig Übergang transition (a) Übertritt transitive transitiv transito Durchgang (Verkehr) transito Durchreise transito Transit transito Hdl Durchfuhr transito; (movimento de) ~ Durchgangsverkehr transitori Übergangs� (in Zssgn.) transitori vergänglich* transitori Adj vorübergehend transitorietate Vergänglichkeit* translatabile versetzbar translatar übersetzen (Text) translatar versetzen translation Übersetzung translation Versetzung translator: translat/or,�rice Übersetzer,�in translocamento Auszug* (Umzug) translocar fortziehen (aus der Wohnung) translocar vi übersiedeln translocar vi umziehen* translocar (se) vi ausziehen* translocar de habitation a hic vi herziehen translocation Ausziehen translocation Auszug* (Umzug) translocation Möbeltransport (Umzug) translocation Übersiedelung translocation Umzug (Wohnung) translucer durchscheinen translucide lichtdurchlässig translucide Adj durchscheinend transluciditate Durchsichtigkeit transmarin überseeisch transmigrar übersiedeln (auswandern) transmigrar vi hinüberziehen transmigration Übersiedelung transmissibile übertragbar (a. Krankh) transmissibilitate Übertragbarkeit transmission Ausrichtung (Übermittlung) transmission Fortpflanzung transmission Übereignung transmission Übergabe (Weitergabe) transmission Überleitung transmission Überlieferung transmission Übermitt(e)lung transmission Übersendung transmission Techn, Med Übertragung transmission Techn Übersetzung transmission a/per corregia Riemenantrieb transmission de calor Wärmeübergang transmission del pensata Gedankenübertragung transmission per catena Kettenantrieb transmission radiophonic Radioübertragung transmissor: transmissor,�a Übersender,�in transmitter durchgeben (Nachricht) transmitter senden (übertragen) transmitter übereignen transmitter überliefern transmitter übermitteln transmitter übersenden transmitter weitergeben transmitter weiterleiten transmitter zuleiten (Briefe) transmitter fig fortpflanzen* transmitter Techn überleiten transmitter se Med sich übertragen (auf: a); transmitter: esser transmittite/remittite ad alicuno vi j�m überkommen transmitter: transmitter/passar ordines/commandas Aufträge überschreiben transmutar verwandeln (Element) transmutar le valores umwerten transmutation Verwandlung transmutation (del valores) Umwertung transnatar hinüberschwimmen transnoctar die Nacht durchwachen transoceanic überseeisch transparente durchsichtig transparente lichtdurchlässig transparente transparent transparente Adj durchscheinend transparentia Durchsichtigkeit transparentia Transparent n transparer durchscheinen transpassar dahinscheiden* transpassar hinscheiden transpassar überholen transpassar fig heimgehen transpassate verstorben transpassate: le transpassates die Jenseitigen transpassato Hingeschiedener* transpasso (poet.) Tod* transpasso fig Heimgang (Tod) transpasso n Hinscheiden transperciar: (trans)perciar (con le picca usw) spießen transpirar ausdünsten (Haut) transpirar ausschlagen* (feucht werden) transpirar ausschwitzen transpirar durchschwitzen transpirar schwitzbaden transpirar transpirieren transpirar vi nässen transpiration Ausdünstung transpiration Ausschwitzung transpiration Schweiß transpiration Schweißabsonderung transpiration Su Durchschwitzen transpiration: haber transpirationes in Schweiß geraten transplantar auspflanzen transplantar umpflanzen transplantar verpflanzen transplantar versetzen (Bäume) transplantar Ackb umsetzen transplantation Verpflanzung transplantation Versetzung transponer transponieren transponer umsetzen transponer Typ umstellen transponer Typ verschießen transponer Typ versetzen transponibile umsetzbar transportabile transportfähig transportabile per nave verschiffbar transportar (befördern) abrollen transportar abführen transportar abtransportieren transportar befördern transportar fahren* (Last) transportar transportieren transportar überführen transportar verbringen (an e�n Ort) transportar vortragen (Saldo) transportar vt abfahren transportar vt verlegen transportar (a) hinschaffen transportar (per auto usw)] al altere latere hinüberfahren transportar (via) fortschaffen* transportar al altere latere hinüberschaffen transportar foras herausschaffen transportar foras hinausschaffen transportar in vehiculo [carro, auto, camion vt hinfahren transportar per aqua vt schiffen transportar Landes: exportar per nave/aqua verschiffen transportar: (trans)portar zuführen transportar: (trans)portar via davontragen transportar: displaciar/transportar se super Med überspringen transportar: lassar se transportar (a) sich hinreißen lassen transportation: transport/o,�ation Überführung transportator Transporteur transportator Winkelmesser (flach) transporto Abfuhr* transporto Abtransport transporto An� und Abfuhr (Güter) transporto Beförderung transporto Fracht transporto Schub* (Sendung) transporto Transport transporto Zuführung transporto commun Sammeltransport transporto de gaudio/allegressa Freudentaumel* transporto de merces Frachtverkehr transporto de merces Gütertransport transporto de mobiles Möbeltransport transporto de viagiatores¡Error! Marcador no definido./passageros¡Error! Marcador no definido. Personenbeförderung transporto del immunditias Müllabfuhr transporto fluvial maritime Wassertransport transporto maritime mar Seetransport transporto per nave/aqua Verschiffung transporto per rates Flößerei transporto postal Postbeförderung transporto: (servicio del) transportos Transportwesen transporto: transport/o,�ation Überführung transportos (Pl) Fuhrwesen* transposition Versetzung transposition Typ Umstellung* transripamento Austritt* (Fluß) transripar austreten* (Flüsse) transsaltar hinüberspringen transsaltar überschnappen (Feder) Transsilvania Siebenbürgen transsubstantiar umwandeln (Hostie) transsubstantiation Umwandlung transsubstantiation Rel Wandlung transsudar ausschwitzen transsudar durchschwitzen transsudar sintern transsudation Ausschwitzung transsudation Su Durchschwitzen transtornar vt verkehren transtornar le testa verdrehen (Kopf) transtornar toto das Unterste zuoberst kehren transvasamento Abfüllen transvasamento Umfüllung transvasar (umfüllen) abfüllen transvasar (Wein) abziehen transvasar abzapfen* transvasar überfüllen (Wein in ein anderes Gefäß) transvasar übergießen (in ein anderes Gefäß) transvasar umfüllen transvasar umgießen (umfüllen) transvasar umschütten (in ein anderes Gefäß) transvasar vino Wein aus e�m Gefäße in ein anderes schöpfen transversa (Bahn) Schwelle transversa Holm* (Querholz) transversa Knebel (dickes Querholz) transversa Querbalken transversa Querstange transversa del chassis (F) (Auto) Querverbindung transversal quer transversal schräg (querlaufend) transversar (Akk.) reisen durch transversar durchgehen transversar durchleben transversar durchmarschieren transversar durchmessen transversar durchqueren transversar durchreisen transversar durchschiffen (Ozean) transversar durchschlagen (Wand) transversar durchziehen transversar fahren* durch transversar fließen (durch) transversar gehen* über (Akk.) transversar hindurchgehen transversar quer durchgehen transversar überqueren transversar überschreiten transversar fig durchkreuzen transversar vt durchfahren transversar vt durchfließen* transversar vt durchschreiten transversar vt durchströmen transversar vt überfahren (Fluß, See) transversar (natante) durchschwimmen transversar a pede durchwandern transversar alique durch et. dringen transversar alique hinübergehen über et. transversar como un flecha¡Error! Marcador no definido./sagitta durchrasen transversar dansante durchtanzen (Lokal) transversar le mar übers Meer ziehen transversar le strata über die Straße gehen transversar rapidemente durchrasen transversar: adjutar/auxiliar alicuno (a) transversar alique j�m über et. hinüberhelfen transversar: ille es/ha transversate durch (hindurch) transversar: passar/transversar le riviera über den Fluß fahren* transversata Durchfahrt transversata Durchquerung* transversata Überfahrt transversata Überquerung transversata: prime transversata (del oceano) Jungfernfahrt transversino Keilkissen transversino Kissen* (Keil�) transverso Quere transverso: a transverso querdurch transverso: a transverso (de) hindurch transverso: a transverso del/le campos querfeldein transverso: a(l) transverso de quer über transverso: a(l) transverso (de) mittendurch transverso: a/de transverso Adv quer transverso: de transverso übereck transverso: de transverso überquer transverso: de transverso verquer transverso: reguardar alicuno de transverso j�n schief ansehen transverso: toto de transverso windschief (völlig schief) transverso; a ~ (quer durch transverso; a ~ cata obstaculo durch dick* und dünn transverso; a ~ toto durch dick* und dünn transvolar hinweggleiten transvolar überfliegen transvolata Überflug trapezio Schaukelreck trapezio Trapez trappa Falle trappa Fallgrube trappa Falltür trappa Klappe (Falle) trappa Versenkung (Falltür) trappa Mar Luke* (Dachfenster) trappa (con punctas de ferro) Fußangel trappa (de lupos, vulpes usw) Fangeisen trappa a/de vulpe Fuchs/eisen,�falle trappa a/pro talpas Maulwurfsfalle trappa de lupos Wolfseisen trappa pro/a mures Mausefalle, Mäusefalle trappa: cader (ad) in le trappa fig auf den Leim gehen trappa: poner un trappa e�e Falle stellen trappa: tender un trappa ad alicuno j�n aufs Glatteis führen trappar e�e Falle stellen trappator Fallensteller trappator Trapper tratta (I) trassierter Wechsel tratta (I) Tratte tratta Wechsel* (gezogener Wechsel*) trattario (I) (Wechsel) Bezogener* trattario Trassat travaliar arbeiten travaliar bearbeiten travaliar schaffen (arbeiten) travaliar alicuno fig j�n bearbeiten travaliar como un negro fam schuften* travaliar con ardor büffeln* travaliar con le pala schippen travaliar sin enthusiasmo/interesse fam wursteln travaliar studiar multo ardor; excessivemente fam ochsen travaliar: travaliar/laborar mal pfuschen travaliator Arbeiter travaliator a salario adjustate Akkordarbeiter* travaliator intellectual geistiger Arbeiter travaliator: laborator/travaliator de fortia Zwangsarbeiter travaliatrice Arbeiterin travalio Arbeit travalio Aufgabe* (Schul~, Arbeit) travalio Bearbeitung travalio Erwerb (Beruf) travalio Leistung (Arbeit) travalio Werk (Arbeit) travalio additional Mehrarbeit travalio illegal/illicite Schwarzarbeit travalio penose Büffelei travalio penose Mühsal travalio: dar pauc travalio leicht fallen travalio: dar se multe ~ sich abmühen travalio: labor(es)/travalio(s) fortiate/obligatori Zwangsarbeit travalio: labor/travalio al catena Arbeit am laufenden Band travalio: labor/travalio nocturne nocte Nachtarbeit* travalio: sin labor/travalio erwerbslos* travaliose müh/sam,�selig travatura Balkenwerk travatura Dachwerk* travatura Gebälk* travatura Sparrenwerk trave Balken* trave angulate Sparren* trave de appoio Strebebalken trave de appoio Stützbalken trave de aratro Pflugbaum trave ferree Eisenträger trave horizontal Gymn Schwebebaum* trave ferro a T Arch T�Träger trave: trabe/trave del tecto Arch Zwischenbalken trave: trave(s) transversal Verstrebung traversa Techn Zwischenriegel travestimento Kostüm (Verkleidung) travestimento Kostümierung travestimento Verkleidung* travestir kostümieren travestir verkleiden* travestito Maskenkostüm travestitura Kostümierung travetto Dachsparren* tredece dreizehn tregua Waffenruhe tregua (politic) Burgfrieden* trema Trema tremende verheerend (schreckl.) tremer beben tremer dröhnen (Erde) tremer erbeben tremer erzittern tremer schlottern (zittern) tremer zittern tremer zucken (Lippen) tremer vi schüttern tremer como un folio wie ein Espenlaub zittern tremer de frigido frösteln* tremolo (I) Mus Tremulieren tremor Geklapper* (Zähne) tremor Zittern n tremor Su Beben tremor de mar Seebeben tremor de terra Erdbeben* tremula Zitterpappel tremulamento Tremulieren n tremulamento Zittern n tremulamento: tremul(ament)o (senil) fam Tatterich tremulante zitterig tremular schlottern (zittern) tremular tremulieren tremular zittern tremular fam schwappen* tremule quabbelig* tremule Adj flackernd tremule: con voce tremule mit zitternder Stimme tremule: esser molle/tremule(nte) quabbeln* tremulente: esser molle/tremule(nte) quabbeln* tremulo Espe tremulo Zitterpappel (= Espe) (poplo) tremulo: tremul(ament)o (senil) fam Tatterich trencha�palea¡Error! Marcador no definido. Futterschneide(maschine) trenchamento¡Error! Marcador no definido. Zerlegung trenchante: facer trenchante¡Error! Marcador no definido. schärfen trenchante¡Error! Marcador no definido. scharf trenchante¡Error! Marcador no definido. Schneide trenchante¡Error! Marcador no definido. schneidig* trenchante¡Error! Marcador no definido. Adj schneidend trenchantia¡Error! Marcador no definido. Schärfe (fig Schneide) trenchar aufschneiden (Fleisch usw) trenchar¡Error! Marcador no definido. durchschneiden trenchar¡Error! Marcador no definido. schneiden (ab�) trenchar¡Error! Marcador no definido. tranchieren trenchar¡Error! Marcador no definido. vorschneiden trenchar¡Error! Marcador no definido. zerhauen trenchar¡Error! Marcador no definido. zerschneiden (Braten) trenchar¡Error! Marcador no definido. Kochk zerlegen trenchator: (scutero) trenchator¡Error! Marcador no definido. (del corte regal francic) Truchseß* trenchea: excavar trencheas¡Error! Marcador no definido. schanzen trencheamento: (in)trencheamento¡Error! Marcador no definido. Schanzwerk trencheamento¡Error! Marcador no definido. Mil Verhau* trenchear: (in)trenchear¡Error! Marcador no definido. schanzen trenchea¡Error! Marcador no definido. (Erd�) Einschnitt* trenchea¡Error! Marcador no definido. Durchstich (durchstochene Stelle) trenchea¡Error! Marcador no definido. Schanze trenchea¡Error! Marcador no definido. Schützengraben trenchea¡Error! Marcador no definido. Mil Graben trenchea¡Error! Marcador no definido. Mil Laufgraben trencho de pan butyrate bestrichene Brotschnitte trencho: trenchos¡Error! Marcador no definido. de pan frite arme Ritter* (Pl): (Speise) trencho¡Error! Marcador no definido. Scheibe (Fleisch, Brot) trencho¡Error! Marcador no definido. Schnitt (Scheibe) trencho¡Error! Marcador no definido. Schnitte trencho¡Error! Marcador no definido. de gambon Schinkenschnitte trencho¡Error! Marcador no definido. de pan Brotschnitte trencho¡Error! Marcador no definido. de pan butyrate butyro Stulle trencho¡Error! Marcador no definido.; prime ~ Anschnitt (Schinken usw) trenta dreißig* trenta; de ~ annos dreißigjährig* trentena; un ~ etwa/gegen/rund dreißig* trentesime dreißigste® trentesimo Dreißigstel trepanar (Schädel) anbohren trepanar trepanieren trepanar Chir durchbohren trepanar Med aufbohren trepanar Med aufmeißeln trepanation Schädelbohrung trepanation Trepanation trepanation Med Aufbohrung trepano Drillbohrer* trepano Hirnbohrer trepano Steinbohrer trepano Trepan trepano Chir Bohrer* trepidar schlottern (zittern) trepide schlott(e)rig tres ; (in Zssgn. meistens tri�) drei tres .. differente dreierlei tres milles dreitausend tres vices dreimal tres: le (cifra) tres f Drei tres; a ~ zu dritt tres; a ~ voces Mus dreistimmig tres; a/de ~ pedes dreibeinig (Tisch etc.) tres; a/de ~ rotas dreiräd(e)rig tres; a/de ~ sedes dreisitzig tres; de ~ annos dreijährig tres; de ~ cifras dreistellig tres; de ~ dies dreitägig* tres; de ~ etages dreistöckig tres; de ~ horas dreistündig tres; de ~ partes dreiteilig tres; de ~ species dreierlei tresor Hort (Schatz) tresor Schatz tresor Tresor tresor (public) Schatzkammer* tresor public Staatskasse tresor public Staatsschatz tresor: su unic tresor ihr/sein ein,�e* und alles tresoreria Kämmerei tresoreria Schatzamt tresoreria Schatzkammer* tresorero Kämmerer tresorero Rendant tresorero Schatzmeister tresorero Mil Zahlmeister tresorero municipal Stadtkämmerer tresorero: tresorer/o,�a Kassenführer,�in tressa Flechte tressa Zopf* tressar flechten tressar zusammenflechten tressator de palea Strohflechter tressatura Flechtwerk tressatura Geflecht tressatura de brancas Hürde (Flechtwerk) triade Mus Dreiklang triangul/e,�ar dreieckig triangulation Geländeaufnahme triangulo Dreieck triangulo Geom, Mus Triangel triario Triarier tribo Stamm (Volks�) tribo Volksstamm* tribo celtic Keltenstamm tribo: populo/tribo de nomades/pastores Hirtenvolk tribular ausdreschen tribular drangsalieren tribular dreschen tribulation Drang (Drangsal) tribulation Drangsal tribulation Dresche* tribulation Heimsuchung tribulation Plackerei tribulation Trübsal (Drangsal) tribulator Drescher tribulatura Drusch* tribulo Dreschmaschine tribulo Mähdrescher tribuna Bühne (Gerüst) tribuna Empore* tribuna Rednerbühne tribuna Schaugerüst tribuna Tribüne* tribunal Gerichtshof tribunal tribunal tribunal fig Richterstuhl tribunal Jur Gericht* tribunal administrative Verwaltungsgericht tribunal arbitral arbitrage Schiedsgericht Tribunal constitutional Verfassungsgericht* tribunal correctional Strafkammer tribunal criminal Kriminalgericht tribunal de appellation Berufungs/gericht,�kammer tribunal de commercio Handelsgericht tribunal de districto Amtsgericht tribunal de guerra Standgericht tribunal de labor/travalio Arbeitsgericht tribunal de morte Blutgericht tribunal de policia Polizeigericht tribunal de prime instantia Amtsgericht tribunal de prime instantia Landgericht* tribunal de scabinos/juratos Schöffengericht tribunal federal Bundesgericht tribunal federal de(l) labor Bundesarbeitsgericht tribunal maritime Seegericht tribunal militar Kriegsgericht tribunal municipal Amtsgericht tribunal penal Strafgericht tribunal pro minores Jugendgericht tribunal pro minores Jugendstrafkammer tribunal professional Gewerbegericht tribunal special Sondergericht tribunal summari Schnellgericht* tribunal supreme Obergericht tribunal: recurrer al tribunales den Rechtsweg beschreiten tribuno Tribun tribuno Volksredner* tributar fig zollen tributari botmäßig (zinspflichtig) tributari dienstbar tributari tributär, tributpflichtig tributari zinsbar* tributari zinspflichtig* tributo (Tribut) Abgabe tributo Tribut tributo Zins (Abgabe) tributo fig Zoll tric�trac (F) Puff* (Spiel) trica Schnurrpfeiferei tricas (Pl) Kleinkram tricas disfrenate (Pl) Allotria* tricas; facer ~ disfrenate Allotria* treiben tricheco Walroß* trichina Trichine trichinose trichinös trichinosis Trichinose trick (E) Trick* trick (E) truco de cartas Kartenkunststück tricolor dreifarbig tricolor Trikolore tricorno Dreimaster (Hut) tricot (F) Strickarbeit tricot (F) Trikot tricot (F) de sport Sporttrikot tricotage (Pl) Trikotwaren tricotage Strickarbeit tricotage Stricken n, Strickerei tricotages Pl Strickwaren tricotar stricken tricotator: tricotat/or,�rice Stricker,�in tricyclo Dreirad tridente Dreizack trienne dreijährig trifolio (Karte) Eichel trifolio Dreiblatt trifolio Klee(blatt)* trifolio Kreuz (Kartenspiel) trifolio Treff (Karte) trifolio commun Wiesenklee trifolio de quatro folios vierblättriges Klee(blatt)* trigemino Drilling (Geburt) trigonometria Trigonometrie trigonometric trigonometrisch trihebdomadari dreiwöchentlich trilateral dreiseitig trilicio Drillich trilingue dreisprachig trillar trillern trillar zwitschern (tirilieren) trillion Trillion trillo Triller trilogia Trilogie trimestral dreimonatig trimestral vierteljährlich trimestralmente quartalweise trimestralmente; omne tres menses Adv dreimonatlich trimestre Quartal trimestre Trimester trimestre Vierteljahr trimestre: per trimestre quartalweise trimestre: per trimestre Adv vierteljährlich trimotor dreimotorig Trinitate Dreieinigkeit Trinitate Dreifaltigkeit trinitate Trinität trio Terzett (Trio) trio Trio trio fig Klee(blatt)* triodo Dreielektrodenröhre tripa Kochk Gedärm(e) tripa Kochk Gekröse tripa Kochk Kaldaune* tripartite dreiteilig tripartition Dreiteilung tripede (Photo) Stativ tripede Dreifuß tripede Ständer (Dreifuß) triplano Flugz Dreidecker triplar: tripl(ic)ar verdreifachen triple drei/fach,�fältig triple accordo Mus Dreiklang tripletto Triole, Triolett triplica Gegenantwort triplicar: tripl(ic)ar verdreifachen triplice drei/fach,�fältig triplice alliantia Dreibund tripodo Dreifuß triptyco (Auto) Triptyk triptyco Autopaß triseptimanal dreiwöchentlich trismo Maulsperre trissar zwitschern (Schwalbe) triste bedrückt triste düster (traurig) triste freudlos triste leidig triste leidvoll triste traurig triste trübselig triste unlustig (grämlich) triste; ille es in un ~ situation es ist schlecht mit ihm bestellt tristessa Betrübnis tristessa Gedrücktheit tristessa Gram tristessa Trauer (Traurigkeit) tristessa Traurigkeit tristessa Trübseligkeit trisyllabe dreisilbig* tritico Getreide (Weizen) tritico Weizen tritono Mus Dreiklang triturar reiben (Farben) triturar schroten (zermalmen) triturar stampfen* (zerreiben) triturar stoßen (klein�) triturar verreiben triturar zerdrücken (zerreiben) triturar zermahlen triturar zermalmen triturar zerquetschen triturar zerreiben triturar zerstoßen triturar vt zerstampfen triturar con le dentes zusammenbeißen (Nahrung) triturar; (comenciar a) ~ anreiben (zerreiben) trituration Stampfen n triturator Schrotmühle* triumphalmente Adv im Triumph triumphar frohlocken* (triumphieren) triumphar triumphieren triumphar (de) obsiegen* triumphar de besiegen* triumphar: facer triumphar zum Siege verhelfen triumpho Triumph triumpho Trumpf* (Kartensp.) triumpho: jocar triumpho trumpfen* triumpho: levar in triumpho fig auf den Schild (er)heben trivalente wertig (drei�) trivial läppisch (alltäglich) trivial platt* (nichtssagend) trivial trivial trivial fig abgedroschen trivial fig abgegriffen trivial fig alltäglich* trivial fig flach trivialisar fig verwässern* trivialitate Trivialität trivialitate fig Flachheit trivialitate fig Plattheit trivialitate: perder se in trivialitates fig verflachen trocabile austauschbar* trocabile vertauschbar* trocar austauschen* trocar eintauschen trocar einwechseln trocar tauschen* trocar umtauschen trocar vertauschen* trocar: excambiar/trocar contra einhandeln* gegen trocator Tauschhändler* trochaic trochäisch trocheo Trochäus troco Austausch* (Tauschhandel) troco Eintausch troco Tauschgeschäft, Tauschhandel* troco Umtausch troco Vertauschung troco Wechsel* (Tausch) troco Hdl Tausch* troco: in compensation/troco hierfür troglodyta Höhlenbewohner troglodyte Troglodyt (Höhlenbewohner) trogo Freßtrog* trogo Futtertrog trogo Trog trogo de impastamento Teigmulde trogo de impastatura Backtrog trogo de impastatura Trog (Back�) trolley (E) Stromabnehmer (Tram, Bus) trolley (E) Stromstange (am Bus od. Tram) tromba Hose (Meteor. Wind�) tromba Wasserhose (de aqua; marin) tromba Windhose trombon Posaune trombon basso Baßposaune trombonista Posaunenbläser trompa Rüssel* (Elefant) trompa (de chassa¡Error! Marcador no definido.) Horn (Jagd�) trompa: corno/trompa de chassa¡Error! Marcador no definido. Hifthorn trompetta Trompete trompettada Getute trompettar (a. Elefant) trompeten trompettar ausposaunen* trompettar austrompeten* trompettar fig austrommeln* trompettar al quatro ventos an die große Glocke hängen trompettero Trompetenbläser tropheo Siegespreis tropheo Siegeszeichen tropheo Trophäe tropheo: premio/tropheo (del victoria) Kampfpreis tropheo: premio/tropheo ambulante/alternate Wanderpreis tropic tropisch tropical tropisch tropico Wendekreis tropicos Pl Tropen tropo Trope troppo allzu (sehr), allzuviel troppo gar zu (sehr) troppo zu viel troppo zu viel, zu sehr troppo trop zuviel troppo: tro(ppo) pauc(o)/poc(o) zuwenig troppo; isto es ~ es wird/ist mir zu bunt trottar traben trottar trotten trottator Traber trottettar trollen trottinette (F) Roller* (Kinder�) trotto Trab trotto Trott trotto: cavalcar/ir al trotto Trab reiten trotto: ir al parve trotto zuckeln trotto: parve trotto Hundetrab trotto: parve trotto Zuckeltrab trotto; arrivar/venir al ~ angetrabt kommen trottoir (F) Bürgersteig* trottoir (F) Fußgängerweg* trottoir (F) Gehsteig* trottoir (F) �oar Trottoir* troubadour (F) Minnesänger* troubadour (F) = u Troubadour trousseau (F) (Heirats�) Ausstattung* trousseau (F) Aussteuer* (Möbel usw) trova; que se ~ befindlich trovabile auffindbar trovar antreffen trovar aufbringen (Geld) trovar auffinden trovar auftreiben (finden) trovar befinden trovar bekommen* (ein Mann) trovar ermitteln trovar finden trovar vorfinden trovar vt erübrigen* trovar a fortia de subtilisar austüfteln* trovar ben conforme (für) richtig (be)finden trovar faltas a bemängeln trovar le cammino herfinden trovar le/su cammino hinfinden trovar le/un exito sich herausfinden trovar se liegen (sich befinden) trovar se sich befinden trovar se vorkommen (sich finden) trovar se (in) sich einfinden trovar su avantage in alique gut bei et. fahren* trovar un allogio unterkommen trovar un empleo unterkommen (Stellung) trovar un empleo in bei e�r Firma usw ankommen trovar: (le) trovar Auffindung* trovar: non (re)trovar vermissen trovar: non trovar missen (nicht finden) trovar: non trovar/incontrar j�n verfehlen trovar: pote vos dispenser/trovar un hora pro me? können Sie eine Stunde für mich erübrigen? trovar: trovar/monstrar se sich einstellen trovata; belle ~ schöner Einfall* trovator Finder trovator Minnesänger* trovator Troubadour trovator cercator per virga Rutengänger trovero Minnesänger* trovero Troubadour (nordfranz.) truco Kniff* (Kunstgriff) truco Trick* truco: cognoscer le colpo/truco den Rummel kennen truco: colpo/truco de scelerato/impostor Gaunerstreich* tructa Forelle tructa de rivo Steinforelle* tructa salmonate Lachsforelle trufa Trüffel trufar trüffeln trufiera Trüffelboden trulla Kelle (Maurer�) trulla Maurerkelle trullissar verputzen* trullissatura Arch Verputz truncar abhacken truncar Mat abstumpfen* truncar Techn abtrennen* truncar: truncate stumpf (Kegel) truncate (Kegel) abgestumpft trunchetto Stummel* trunco Klotz trunco Rumpf trunco Stamm trunco Stock (Stumpf) trunco Strunk (Stamm) trunco Stumpf trunco de arbore Baumstamm trunco: de alte trunco hochstämmig truppa Haufe(n) (Schar) truppa Rotte truppa Rudel truppa Schar truppa Schwarm (Schar) truppa Trupp truppa Truppe truppa Mil Mannschaft truppa Mil Volk truppa n Militär truppa colonial Schutztruppe truppa de frontiera Grenzschutz (Truppe) truppa selecte élite (F) Kerntruppe truppa: in/per truppas truppenweise truppa: truppa(s) de assalto Pl Stoßtrupp(en) truppas aeroportate Pl Luftlandetruppen truppas auxiliar Pl Hilfstruppen truppas de occupation Besatzung (fremde) truppas de paracaditistas Pl Fallschirmtruppen truppas de reserva Pl Ersatztruppen truso: trick (E) truco de cartas Kartenkunststück trust (E) Konzern trust (E) Ring (Trust) trust (E) Trust trustar: trust(ific)ar vertrusten trustificar: trust(ific)ar vertrusten tsar Zar tsarevich (Rs) Zarewitsch (Zarensohn) tsarina (Rs) Zarin* tsarismo Zarentum tsigan: tsigan(esc) zigeuner/haft,�isch tsiganesc: tsigan(esc) zigeuner/haft,�isch tsigano: tsigan/o,�a Zigeuner,�in* tu dein,�e tu du tu par(es)/equal(es) deinesgleichen tu; dicer ~ ad alicuno j�n mit du anreden tuba: conducta/tubo (de gas usw) Leitungsrohr tubatura Rohrleitung tuberculate Knollen� (in Zssgn.) tuberculiforme: tuber(cul)iforme knollen/artig,�förmig tuberculo Höckerchen (oft) tuberculo Knoten (in der Lunge) tuberculo Tuberkel tuberculo Wurzelknolle (Kartoffel) tuberculose lungenkrank tuberculose tuberkulös tuberculose: tuber(cul)ose knollig tuberculosis Lungen/krankheit,�leiden tuberculosis Schwindsucht tuberculosis Tuberkulose tubere Knolle (Auswuchs) tubere Knorren tubere Med Beule* tubere: tuber(ositat)e Anat Höcker tuberiforme: tuber(cul)iforme knollen/artig,�förmig tuberosa Bot Tuberose tuberose knorrig tuberose: tuber(cul)ose knollig tuberositate Knoten (Anschwellung) tuberositate: tuber(ositat)e Anat Höcker tubetto de cartucha¡Error! Marcador no definido. Hülse (Patronen�) tubetto: tub(ett)o Tube tubiera Techn Düse* tubo Kanal (Röhre) tubo Pfeife* (Orgel) tubo Rohr (Röhre) tubo Röhre tubo Schlauch (Röhre) tubo a jecto Tülle (Gießröhre) tubo al neon Neonröhre tubo amplificator(i) Verstärkerröhre tubo capillar Haarröhrchen tubo de (ir)rigation Wasserschlauch (zum Sprengen) tubo de adduction Zuleitungsrohr tubo de aspiration Saugrohr* tubo de cannon Geschützrohr tubo de cauchu¡Error! Marcador no definido. Gummischlauch tubo de communication/junctura Verbindungsrohr tubo de discarga(mento) Ablaßrohr tubo de effluxo Ausguß* (Abfluß) tubo de escappamento Auspuffrohr tubo de escolamento (Wasser) Abzugsröhre tubo de lancea�torpedos Mar Ausstoßrohr tubo de organo Orgelpfeife* tubo de penna Kiel (Feder�) tubo de pipa Pfeifenrohr tubo de reaction Reagenzglas tubo de ventilation/aeration Luftröhre (Lüftung) tubo del estufa Ofen/rohr,�röhre tubo digestive Magen�Darm�Kanal tubo electronic Elektronenröhre tubo spiral Techn Rohrschlange tubo vertical Standrohr tubo: conducto/tubo acustic Schall(l)eiter tubo: tub(ett)o Tube tubo: tubo/conducta de aqua Wasserrohr tubo: tubo/valvula a duo grillias (Radio) Zweigitterröhre tubular röhrenförmig tubulate röhrenförmig tue: le tue, Pl le tues dein,�e (ohne Hauptwort) tufa Busch* (Haare) tufa Büschel (Haare, Federn) tufa Flaus(ch) (Büschel) tufa Quaste tufa Schopf tufa Strähne (Haare) tufa Tolle (Haar) tufa Troddel tufa Wickel (Schopf) tufa Zotte(l) tufa de capillos Haar/schopf,�büschel tufa de capillos Haarbusch tufa de plumas Federbusch (Büschel) tufa de pulvere Puderquaste tufa: bucla/tufa frontal Stirnlocke tufo Tuff(stein) tufose buschig* tufose strähnig tulipan Tulpe tulipaniero Tulpenbaum tulle (F) Schleierstoff tulle Tüll (Stoff) tulle plicate Rüsche* (Kleidung, = Halskrause) tumba Grab (�mal) tumba Grabhügel tumba Gruft* tumefaction Med Anschwellung tumer aufgedunsen* sein tumer geschwollen sein tumescentia Schwellung tumescer schwellen tumide aufgedunsen* tumide wulstig (Lippe) tumide Adj aufgeworfen (Lippe) tumide: esser tumide/inflate geschwollen sein tumide: esser turgide/tumide aufgedunsen* sein tumor Beule* (Geschwulst) tumor Geschwulst tumor Tumor tumor Med, Bot Auswuchs tumor Med Anschwellung tumor Med Wucherung tumor al garretto de un cavallo Spat* (Vet.) tumor: tumor/ulcere cancerose Krebsgeschwür* tumulo Grab (�hügel) tumulo Grabhügel tumulo Hügel (Grab) tumulo (antique) Hünengrab tumulto Auflauf* (mit Lärm) tumulto Aufruhr* tumulto Aufstand tumulto Getümmel tumulto Gewühl (Menge) tumulto Krawall tumulto Radau tumulto Rummel (Getöse) tumulto Skandal (Larm) tumulto Taumel (Sinne) tumulto Tumult tumulto fam Klamauk tumulto fam fig Wirbel tumulto fig Sturm tumulto: tumulto/turba de battalia Schlacht/getümmel,�gewühl tumulto; facer un grande ~ Allotria* treiben tumultuante Lärmer, Lärmmacher tumultuante Radaubruder tumultuar Radau machen tumultuar randalieren tumultuar rumoren tumultuar skandalieren tumultuar tumultuieren tumultuari tumultuarisch tumultuator Skandalmacher tumultuose tumultuarisch tumultuose tumultuös tumultuose fig stürmisch tunc alsdann tunc damals tunc dann* tunc: de tunc damalig tungsten Min Wolfram tunica Rock* (Waffen�) tunica Tunika tunica de cibolla Zwiebelhaut tunica del cuirassero Koller* (Wams) tunica militar Waffenrock tunica vascular Anat Aderhaut* tunnel (E) Durchstich (durchstochene Stelle) tunnel (E) Tunnel* tunnel Bahnunterführung tunnel (E) aerodynamic Windtunnel tunnel (E) stratal Straßentunnel* tunnel: facer passar un tunnel sub untertunneln* turba Gedränge* turba Gesindel turba Getümmel (Gedränge) turba Gewimmel (Menge) turba Gewühl (Menge) turba Haufe(n) (v. Menschen) turba Schwarm (andere Tiere) turba de populo Volkshaufen turba: tumulto/turba de battalia Schlacht/getümmel,�gewühl turbamento Verstörtheit turban Turban turbante störend turbar genieren turbar stören turbar trüben turbar umnebeln (Geist) turbar se trübe werden turbar: (per)turbar verwirren (stören) turbar: sin turbar se unbeirrt turbate verstört turbate Adj gedrängt turbation Verstörtheit turbation: (per)turbation Verwirrung turbator Störer turbator de festa/gaudio Spielverderber(in) turbide blind* (trübe) turbide trübe turbide unklar (trüb) turbide; devenir ~ (Glas) anlaufen* turbiditate Trubel turbiditate Trübheit turbina Turbine turbina hydraulic Wasserturbine turbine Kreisel* turbine harmonica/de musica Brummkreisel* turbiniforme kreiselförmig turbonave Turbinenschiff turbulente ausgelassen (Kind) turbulente Lärmer, Lärmmacher turbulente unfriedlich turbulente unruhig (ungestüm) turbulente wild (lärmend) turbulentia Ausgelassenheit turbulentia Wildheit (Ungestüm) turbulento Radaubruder turdo Drossel* turdo Krammetsvogel* turdo viscivore (Ornith.) Misteldrossel turf (E) Rennplatz* turf: le turf (F) Rennsport turfa Torf turfa: extraction/excavation de turfa Torfstich turfa: extractor/excavator de turfa Torfgräber turfa: extraher turfa Torf stechen turfero Torfgräber turfiera Torfgrube turfiera Torfmoor turfose torfhaltig turger aufblasen* turgescentia Aufblähung* turgescer aufgedunsen* sein turgidar verbeulen* turgide aufgedunsen* turgide schwülstig turgide: esser turgide/tumide aufgedunsen* sein turgiditate Schwülstigkeit turgor Schwulst turismo: t(o)urismo = u Fremdenverkehr turre Turm* turre blindate Panzerturm* turre de controlo Kommandoturm turre de guarda Wachtturm turre de guarda Warte turre de guarda Wartturm turre de sondage Bohrturm turre emissori radio Funkturm* turre panoramic Aussichtsturm turre: campanil/turre (de ecclesia) a cupola bulbose Zwiebelturm turre: turre/turretto de artilleria Geschützturm* turrero Türmer turrero Turmwächter turretto Türmchen turretto: turre/turretto de artilleria Geschützturm* turtuose Adj gewunden* turture Zool Turteltaube turture de India Lachtaube tusse n Husten tusse convulse Keuchhusten tusse convulsive Hustenkrampf tusse: haber le tusse husten tussettar hüsteln tussettar sich räuspern tussifugo Hustenmittel tussilagine Huflattich* tussir husten tussir levemente sich räuspern tussisedative hustenstillend tutear duzen tutear (alicuno) mit du anreden tutear alicun/o,�a mit j�m auf dem Duzfuß stehen tutear alicuno j�n mit du anreden tutear: nos nos tutea wir sind Duz/bruder,�freund tutela Bevormundung tutela Botmäßigkeit tutela Entmündigung* tutela Kuratel tutela Pflegschaft (Vormundschaft) tutela Vormundschaft tutela: esser poner sub tutela unter Kuratel stehen stellen tutela; esser ponite in/sub ~ bevormundet werden tutela; tener in/sub ~ bevormunden tutelar bevormunden tutelari vormundschaftlich tutor Pfleger,�in (Vormund) tutor: esser tutor de Vaterstelle tutor: tut/or,�rice Vor/mund,�münderin tutoria Vormundschaft tutrice (w.) Pfleger,�in (Vormund) tympano Arch Giebelfeld tympano: cassa/membrana del tympano Anat Trommelfell typar tippen (schreiben) typar al machina schreiben (Maschine schreiben) typhico: typhic/o,�a Typhuskrank/er,�e typho Typhus typho exanthematic Flecktyphus typhon Sturmwind typhon Taifun typic typisch typic (de) bezeichnend für typo Druckbuchstabe typo Kerl typo Letter typo Menschenkind* typo Typ(e) typo Typus typo Flugz Bauart typo Typ Buchstabe typo antipathic übler Kerl typo de merda Scheißkerl typo formidabile fam Mordskerl typo rar bizarre Pers Unikum* typo rar/bizarre fam Sonderling typo rar/exquisite komischer Kauz* typo roman Typ Antiqua typo sympathic guter Kerl typo: (proto)typo Vorbild (Urbild) typo: forma/typo original Urform typo: que typo es ille? wes Geistes Kind ist er? typographia Buchdruck typographia Druckerei typographo Buchdrucker typographo Drucker typographo Schriftsetzer typographo Typ Setzer tyrannia Absolutismus tyrannia Gewaltherrschaft* tyrannia Tyrannei tyrannia Tyrannenherrschaft tyrannia Willkürherrschaft tyrannia Zwangsherrschaft tyrannia Zwingherrschaft tyrannic tyrannisch tyrannicida Tyrannenmörder(in) tyrannicidio Tyrannenmord tyrannisar tyrannisieren tyranno Gewaltherrscher* tyranno Tyrann tyranno Zwingherr tyranno sanguinari Wüterich (blutdürstiger Tyrann) tyranno sanguinari fig Bluthund